Animam Sanguinis
by Primus1243
Summary: The RWBY world is worse off than what others expect. With cities behind walls to even have basic survival and not be ripped apart by grimm and monsters. But with a large opening, the world never noticed, Storm and his group are going to enjoy themselves and even push it to the limit. Or push them out of the way. Expect JLullaby and Hary96 style.
1. Chapter 1: Drop In, Drop Out

"So this is it?" a male asks.

A hooded girl smirks and leans against him. "Should be. They won't mess up that bad just as a good gift."

"I can't believe we have free reign," a girl wearing an orange and yellow kimono with a black one over on top of it.

A long-haired white-haired girl in a thin black tank top and black shorts hums as she holds out her hand and snaps her fingers a few times, echoing the noise throughout the small cave that opened up to a large forest. "Nothing. They were right it seems. It's like we are starting from scratch."

"By the way Storm, be a dear and end that thing getting ready to attack us," the female in a green military-like uniform instructs.

Storm smirks. "Is that all?" he asks, taking out a revolver with a design etched into the metal. He slowly aims at the screeching large scorpion creature that charges at them before…

_**BANG**_

* * *

"This ain't too bad," Squall says, making sure her white ponytail wasn't in the way, taking a load off in the chair she just made.

"Storm, could you create your pets somewhere else?" Borak calls, pulling down her hood to show pure black shoulder-length hair.

"Hey, that takes a lot of effort and I am good where I am," Storm says laying down nearby. A large canine walks around his spot, sniffing around the area. "Don't you love my guys anyway?" he asks, giving a solid smirk over to her, his eyes glinting at the thought of it.

"I know they are big loveable oafs, but they are starting to get in the way," Borak says frowning.

Storm sticks his tongue out at them. "Look at his big 'ole eyes. Tell me you can resist that," he challenges, the animalist creature sitting down with it's sharp scaled layered and scythe tail waving behind it, its eyes then becoming wide and round, giving a whimpering noise towards her. Its large horn glowing a slight red.

"Just go over there while I work," Borak informs.

The creatures hang its head and start to walk off with Storm giving some slight pats to its head in apology.

"Where are the other four?" Tanya asks, fixing her hair under her military cap while looking around their camp.

"I sent them off to scout," Storm informs.

"And I told them to bring me back local plants and stuff," Tempest informs, taking off her black kimono overcoat and putting it to the side.

Squall yawns and leans back in her chair. "I told one to bring me something to eat…" She then cracks open an eye towards them. "Okay, I told the little guy to bring it for all of us. If I know your creations, and I do intimately, he would bring it on a big leaf."

"If they can find one. Though, I would prefer if they bring us some meat," Storm says, showing off his sharp teeth.

Borak throws a rock at his face and it bounces off without any harm. "You make the campfire for it."

Storm rolls his eyes before flames erupted from his palm and landed in the middle of the camp, burning away in that spot. "How is that?"

"Don't be lazy. Finish the site," Tempest informs.

Storm groans. "Come on." The heavy glare from Tanya was enough to make him twitch somewhat in fear, but she can also see another glint in his eyes. "Fine. But only because I can stare at that ass of yours," he says leaning his head over and looks at the round ass against her straight form.

"So what is the plan, Tanya?" Squall asks.

Tanya hums and turns to look at the rest of them. "Figure out where we are in this place and go from there. Hopefully, we can find a nice place to settle. Maybe a city," she says wistfully, thinking of such a comfy bed and hot coffee.

"And what if they are hostile?" Squall asks.

* * *

"Gah!" a student yells as his shield was sliced apart by one of Storm's creatures.

The creature growled as it looked around at the students with their weapons drawn to face it.

"What kind of grimm is this?" the pure white girl asks, holding her rapier out towards it and trying to make sure it doesn't try to jump at any of them.

"I am not so sure it is one. Look at it. It's not black," a redhead wielding a scythe says.

"Hah!" one of the students calls as he charges from behind the creature, ready to slash at it only for the creature to react with the fluidity of a snake and dart out of the way before slamming into him, sending him flying through a tree.

"Geez, it's fast," the long-haired blond girl says, gritting her teeth before punching the air and sending a shot at it, making it dodge out of the way and has her hit the tree to make a hole through it.

"Hum. Let me see. Heel!" the redhead yells at the creature. The creature, hearing that, comes to a screeching stop and looks at her. "Um…sit?" Ruby asks and the creature sat down.

"Ruby…how did you control it?" a long black hair girl asks, putting her sword down just a little in case it attacks again.

"Well, for some reason, I was reminded of my pet dog Zwei and just tried what I would do for him," Ruby says sheepishly. "Yang knows even how to handle that little guy."

"Lay down," Yang says hearing that.

The creature just turns its head to look at her at the sound of her voice and lays down. "Rollover," Yang says smirking and the creature started to roll around, going around their legs and covering itself in the leaves on the ground.

"Does this mean this is someone's pet?" Weiss asks in disbelief.

"It's…possible. And trained to fight. But now the question is…" Yang starts off.

"The owner," Ruby pipes up beside Yang, "Is it a good person or a bad guy?"

"Are you asking that creature?" Blake asks sweat dropping before noticing it had rolled beside her and stopped before starting to sniff her. She then picks up her leg and moves away from it a few steps, not letting the creature have a good whiff of her as she steps away from it a little.

* * *

"Seems one is taking a long time," Borak says, looking at the four that were in camp at the moment.

"Yes…yes. And wouldn't you know it? It's the only male I made for the pack," Storm says before Tempest pulls out a whistle and blows in it.

* * *

"I think these pictures will be useful," Weiss says as most of the class was taking pictures of the creature with their scrolls.

The creature didn't seem to mind the attention but he wonders if the things they were holding meant something special until a high pitched whistle echoes across the forest and he perks his ears up before running off towards the noise, realizing he has taken too long out here.

"Hey! Where's he going?!" one of the guys complains as they try to take as many pictures as possible before it disappears into the bushes and trees.

"Arg. Someone is blowing a whistle," one of the faunus students says, holding their ears.

Blake visibly winces behind them all before trying to hide it and take the noise as best she could.

"So it's owner must be calling for it," Ruby says.

Yang hums. "Should we follow it? Make sure nothing is wrong?"

"Best not. Professor Peach would get mad," Weiss says.

"Aw!" Nora whines. "I wanted to put a leash on it and take it for a walk," she complains, holding up said leash and collar.

"…why do you have something like that?" Weiss asks, almost scared of the answer as she steps away.

Nora blinks confused. "What? You never wanted to have a collar and go for a walk?"


	2. Chapter 2: Lead the Mark

"There you are Rex," Storm says.

The creature barks and rushes up to him before nuzzling into his stomach.

"What did you learn?" Storm asks looking into his eyes and starts looking into its memories. "Well, aren't you interesting? She got you to listen to her, huh? And you usually are a very stubborn creature when it comes to listening," Storm says.

The others now look at the two. "Her? What her?" Tanya questions.

"Rex here encountered a human. That means settlement or road nearby," Storm informs as Rex goes over to the others of its kind eating their share of the killed animal.

Everyone now tenses up. "Then we have a development and can act on it. Let's find this girl and maybe more people," Tanya says, now smiling at the thought.

"We will need recon then. We going up?" Storm asks.

"Way up. I believe your lizard form will do," Tanya says as a matter of a fact, not a question.

Storm smirks as he stands and stretches. "You know it's not called that. Maybe ask nicer and I will give you a good ride," he says, ending with a snicker at the end at the little thought.

Tanya sighs annoyed and rolls her eyes. "I am not going to deface myself like that."

Storm smirks, even more than the last, showing his teeth. "No begging, no changing," he notes, waving his finger at her.

Tanya frowns, heavily annoyed before sighing carefully. "Oh please, may one of your hoard ride on your grace…?" she says and he chuckles and was about to lift an arm. "Graceful ass that always tries to take a hard grab at us," she finishes and he snorts at the finished smirking response.

"Oh, just do it. You can sleep naked with me tonight if you're that hungry," Borak offers, getting tired of his high pedestal.

Storm now grins at her and she shivers from the look, trying to hold her own glare before his skin starts to morph and then he starts to become larger. His form changing enough to where he has a toned chest that is seeable through his shirt, a slimmer but longer neck size, his arms having such fitting biceps, straight waist that keeps a strong line to his legs, chiseled down trimmed thighs and calves that are partially seen through his pants, sharp chin as hard segmented scales appears around his neck, cheeks, most of his arms and legs, and a very broad tail that ended in a point sprouting out above his ass, and finally his large velvety leathery wings coming out of his back that he flaps a few times to get a feel for them. He then gives some poses as he flexes his muscles while looking to the girls. "Yeah. I look good…and handsome for you girls to…"

"Let's just go already," Tanya interrupts, going over and climbing onto his back as he carries her and takes off with a heavy wing beat, leaving behind a ring of dust that flew in the girls' faces as they leave their sight in the sky. Her face holding a heavy blush as she tries to not show any sign of it for him to enjoy.

"So while they do that, we should think about how we are going to do anything. I mean, we have no money," Squall points out, tanning the hide of the kill the creatures had brought back.

Tempest raises an eyebrow. "You are literally looking at our income."

"We have only our skills and the items we had on us…have any of you tried summoning your artifacts?" Squall asks curiously as she reaches out her hand towards an empty spot.

Tempest hums and reaches her hand out towards the ground in front of her. "It should be…" she slowly stops as a red circle with symbols in the only ring spins on the ground. Then a black circle rose up out it before showing it was shown to be a dark cauldron that rose up and stays on the ground before the red glowing circle dies down and leaves only the cauldron behind. "I have mine."

Borak clenched her fist and a red ring with symbols appeared in front of it before it raises up with a gauntlet appearing behind it with runes covering it. "Same," she says grabbing it before it hits the ground.

Squall frowns as she waits for her own to appear in front of her and a large red circle a few yards apart shines brightly. Then a long black object rose up that showed itself to be a motorcycle with a sharp black frame job and red streaks on the sides.

"My steed is also here," Squall says before turning back to them. "But besides these things, we have nothing. Not even the money we had back at our original home. Tanya and I have discussed this amongst ourselves already. Now you need to start thinking about it."

Tempest smiles. "I think I can make a few things. Hide it as a regular drink or something similar once I see the things in their shops."

"We don't know what we will find. Only Storm knows what they look like. That is too many ifs for my taste," Squall says.

Tempest just smiles as she starts to fill the cauldron with water as some of the creatures nearby drops the plants and flowers next to her. "Already working on something simple just in case we need some money at that moment."

"Start creating weapons for us. Besides Storm, none of us brought our weapons," Squall says.

Borak sputters. "Dumbest move on our part."

"Well, when meeting with the two gods, you don't usually come armed, do you?" Squall questions.

Tempest snarks. "Only if you have a statement to make," she sighs and then looks to her. "So…we have confirmation of civilization, possibly armed and ready to fight, maybe a city or town nearby, and we know our powers work out to this extent. What are you girls going to do?"

"Depends on them. If they decide to fuck with us…well, then it won't be the first nation I have seen burn," Borak informs.

Tempest still holds a smirk. "Only after taking what we want…and your favorite bits of fun guys and girls."

"Before or after we sell them off?" Borak asks.

Squall smirks. "Eh…maybe we can fetch a great price on anything we can grab, change it slightly, charge a bit more after asking the owner what it was, and as for the guys…eh. I'm sure they have a slave trade here. Not hard to find anyone who wouldn't want that," she explains, smiling as she thinks about any future plans they can do.

"And if Storm still has his artifact then, even if we can find that, then we can sell them the same way as the girls," Tempest points out.

"Still a big if though considering we have hardly any new information of this world besides us knowing there are people around," Borak also points out, emphasizing the first part.

"If not, then we could always use them to start our own nation," Squall says.

"And that's if we can find a good enough large land…considering how barren these forests are, maybe the grimm have been culling here for the dark brother," Tempest theorizes as she stands and looks around, trying to spot anything else. "Did you see any of his grimm, guys?" she asks towards Storm's creatures lying and rolling on the ground who then stops and looks at her when she asked that.

"Do they even know what grimm is yet?" Borak asks.

Squall looks upward to the sky, wondering about that question. "Maybe they have just regular animals…or monsters. Heck, could be all three," she shrugs.

"By the way, start making potions to help us recover our magical energies. I don't like them being this low after getting here," Borak instructs looking at Tempest as the cauldron roars to life as if a fire was already heating it.

Tempest just tilts her head and smiles at her. "No problem. Halfway done."

"How effective?" Squall asks.

"It will be a very low grade even for me with what we gathered so far, but give me time. I am just getting started," Tempest says, looking over what she has already put in and then what she has besides her.

Squall nods and leans back in her chair, staring up at the sky. "Hope they come back soon. It's getting kinda boring."

"Kinda reminds me of waiting on that payment from the Hiztek empire. Remember what happened?" Borak asks.

"Yeah," Squall chuckles. "Damn idiot thought he could pocket a lot of that gold. Fat load of good that did him considered we slaughtered everything up to the king's throne steps. Oh man…so many chances of letting loose. I love that. And three times the gold no less for our troubles."

"I still like him. He wanted to pay us five times, but Storm only took three times. I also loved how he sentenced the general who thought he could do it right there in front of us," Tempest says.

Borak snorts. "Three times are taken. One for the future. With one of the other payments being that Storm asked for his daughter for a week-long date…and he won on that date."

"I still can't believe that Storm used the favor to give the ten-year-old a break and a chance to see what life was like outside the palace," Squall says.

Tempest hums. "And now that girl wants to marry him in the future. I still feel like he could have done a lot more."

"At least he didn't sleep with her. Man, she must be heartbroken or will be once she learns what happened," Borak says sadly.

Tempest shakes her head at that fact. "Storm is a good guy enough, until you turn like thirteen or fourteen and he would go to town on you," she says frowning before sighing as she remembers when he cornered her in her shop. "And that's when he gets you. But really nice before that."

"He earned the nickname 'Beast King' for a few reasons," Borak says.

"You would know…why can't I join yet?" Tempest complains and Borak gives her a small look. "You two have so much fun with the monsters he makes. Come on…even Squall had a taste."

"Once…and he called a monster that he knew he would enjoy but I would be slightly troubled by," Squall scoffs, pointing at her.

"Back," Tanya says stopping right before she hits the ground.

"Where's Storm?" Borak asks, pushing some hair behind her ear as she looks at her.

"Thought he saw some grimm and he's going to see. If it is an animal though…well, either more rations or he has materials for more creations," Tanya informs.

Tempest holds up a hand. "I bet my dinner for him cooking up an animal."

"I say it's grimm," Borak also bets.

Squall hums. "Materials from an animal."

Tanya lets a small smile reach the corner of her mouth. "One bet each? How…almost illegal if we were in the army."

"Well, we are mostly flying blind. By the way, which is it? A road or a settlement?" Squall asks.

Tanya smirks to them all. "A city. A full-fledged city in the distance. And it doesn't look like a cheap place. There seems to be no spared expense."

"There is a but there, I can tell," Borak says.

"It looks like a cage," Tanya adds.

Tempest now stands. "What kind of cage? Bars…or fence?"

"A giant wall," Tanya informs.

They all look to each other now. "Must be worse in this place than we thought. But it makes you wonder, how much damage is in this world if a wall is needed," Tempest says.

"If it is the grimm, they must not be able to find the spawning pools," Squall says.

They all look to Tanya now. "There are no dark areas…are there?" Borak asks.

"They must be well hidden or they don't know about them. Which would be a whole level of incompetence if that is the case," Tanya states.

Squall now stands up from her chair and kicks it away. "How much would they know about the grimm?"

"We will be questioning them soon enough," Tanya says taking her seat.

Squall starts to pace around. "Who can we grab though? A farmer? A merchant? Maybe a soldier?"

"What about the one that Storm talked about? The one that made Rex there follow her commands?" Borak asks.

Tanya smiles a little. "If she can do that, then she is worth it. However, can't go grabbing just like that, especially if she can do that. Plus, she must be a great soldier or a hunter which won't be easy to grab."

"Security for an asset like that would be tight," Tempest says putting a vial in the cauldron. "We will need to recover our magical energy a bit for it."

Tanya hums and looks toward her working. "How much would one vial get us?"

"It should give you a small boost. Need to experiment more if we are to make decent ones," Tempest inform.

Tanya nods as she bends down to her height and she takes the now corked vial out of her hands to look it over. "Might help in the meantime. If you can make one for each of us, might even help in a pinch."

"I gave it to you to take now. The more we have, the faster our bodies start producing more of," Tempest informs.

Tanya smiles and uncorks it before drowning it in one gulp. "Thank you," she thanks, giving her the vial back. "Storm should be back soon."

A heavy thud sounds out and they look over to see Storm with a white tusk and black boar in his hands. "Just a boar. Colors made it a bit hard from the sky," he explains, tossing it to the ground and starts to gather rocks and sticks for the fire.

"What are you thinking of making?" Borak asks.

"Thinking I will make a chimera. The body would be a good base for an idea I have," Storm says thinking it over.

"Can you both summon your artifacts?" Squall asks.

Tanya and Storm look to each other confused at the sound of that. "It should be fine. I mean…" Storm starts but then holds his arm out in front of him and a red orb appears, red rings spinning around it as symbols flew around before a round stone mirror with a symbol on it appears, letting him grab it out of the orb and into his waiting hand. He hums and looks it over, checking for anything missing. "Nothing wrong here."

Tanya hums and snaps her fingers as the same orb appears above her hand before a dark necklace with symbols etched in it drops into her hand. "Nothing missing on my end."

"Then that is all of our artifacts. Seems they let us keep those," Squall says.

"Good thing too," Tanya says, looking hers over, checking for any imperfection. "Now with that cleared up, let's try to come up with a plan to get into that city."

"Tell us what Rex saw," Borak instructs, looking at Storm.

Storm was about to speak before looking to his mirror and wondering. "Might be better if I test to see if this is working while showing you," he says, the mirror glinting with his reflection as he smirks at it before the mirror stone became brighter to the point of blinding the girls for a few seconds as they look away, trying to block it out.

But when the bright light dies down, they look back to find a fair-skinned young girl with a pair of silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. It was a bit hard to make out the body as Storm had lost several inches and his clothes of a now loose shirt and sagging pants hung loosely onto 'her' new form. "The closest thing I can see from Rex," 'Storm' explains in a very young voice. "Wow…that's this girl's voice? Sounds cute," 'she' comments smiling as 'she' looks over herself.

"I wouldn't mind some alone time with her," Tempest says walking around 'Storm', looking 'her' over before feeling 'her' rear. "Nice ass too."

"Got a name in that head of yours?" Tanya asks, walking over to her and looks the body over for anything that might explain if she is a dangerous hunter or soldier.

"You know it is only the body the mirror changes. I got nothing else," 'Storm' reminds.

Tanya shrugs and smiles. "Worth a shot. Now…slender figure, doesn't look like a lot of muscle showing, though a very good ass," she lists off, going so far as to pull the pants down to look. "And defined legs. Must be a ranger type."

"Can you tell how old?" 'Storm' asks.

Tanya hums as she walks around and stops in front of her before suddenly grabbing her chest and gives a squeeze, making her squeak. "Fifteen, give or take," she says letting go.

"Oh…I got something to look forward to, but for now, time to get back to normal," 'Storm' says getting the mirror.

Borak smirks as she walks over grabs her, wrapping her arms to grab her ass, squeezing them tight to make another squeak escaped her. Borak then leans down and gives a small kiss to her lips. "And tasty."

"Or maybe can wait till morning," 'Storm' says looking up at her.

Borak grins. "I did offer that you can sleep naked with me. I can add that I will be too."

"But first, take your helping of the mana potion," Tempest says holding up a vial to her.

'Storm' looks to the vial for a bit before taking it and popping the top off, taking a large gulp out of it. "Thanks. Now let's get toWHOA!" she yells out when Borak lifts her up and carries her off. "Okay. Guess now," she says shrugging over to the rest of them over Borak's shoulder.

"Should have remembered that Borak likes redheads and girls. Become both and she will be all over you," Tempest comments.

Squall smirks. "Not that hard to believe. He brought back too many girls, I can still hear the moans. And Borak's."

"I recall hearing yours quite a few times," Tempest says smirking.

Squall rolls her eyes. "At least I am still not on the teasing end because of your size," she teases back.

"You know I could turn your body into a chibi with a potion for that one," Tempest reminds.

Squall sticks her tongue out at her as Tanya sighs and shakes her head. "I can't believe you girls are still arguing like this."

"We heard your voice too," they both say and Tanya frowns with a blush.

"I don't hide it," Tanya reminds, giving both a look.


	3. Chapter 3: Making the First Mark

"So what do you think?" a naked 'Storm' asks as the sun starts to rise.

Borak hums. "Well…the body does feel fine. Soft and squishy in the right places with enough firmness in others," she says teasingly, giving a hard squeeze to her ass as she keeps an arm wrapped around her.

"Want to add her to your collection?" 'Storm' asks.

Borak chuckles, tracing a finger down the soft supple breast of hers. "Well…you might grab her before that can happen."

"So a race?" 'Storm' offers.

Borak grins. "Yeah. That would be fun. The first to get this redhead wins and will dictate seventy-five percent of what we can do with her."

"Starting to recreate your harem?" 'Storm' asks smirking.

Borak nods, laying her head against her shoulder. "Yeah…now how about changing back? Love to see you again."

"You know the moment I change back I am going to start on our race. You could delay me a bit more," 'Storm' says suggestively.

Borak grins. "I can delay you even if you change back."

"You sure about that?" Storm asks challengingly.

Borak chuckles, sitting up and crawling over her. "Very. Even changing back right now, I can keep you down…maybe another few hours while I head out."

"Oh, how so?" Storm asks.

Borak licks her lips as she stares down at her. "Well, I can ride you or you can ride me. Either way, you lose. You tend to get tired after fucking me," she boasts, grinning now.

"Hum…" Storm says before summoning the mirror. "Think I will take a raincheck."

Borak chuckles as the light blinds her vision for a brief second before seeing Storm back into his normal self once again. "Such a better looking one too. Even though she was cute."

Storm grins and grabs at her hips, his fingers digging into that ass of hers as he slowly grinds her against himself. "And will be mine first and foremost. No girl can resist me and my cock if I choose."

Borak bites her lower lip and grins down to him. "Except me. Unlike those easy bitches, I can take you more than they ever could."

Storm hums, sliding one of his hands up and down the soft skin of her leg. "I seem to remember that you were conked out half the time and that was when I moved onto one of the other girls…like that little merchant girl I brought in at one point and even got more deals out of for ourselves. You were out cold after I finished with you and you got that girl stuck, enough for me to have fun with on top of that," he smiles at, remembering the little moment and how that girl didn't complain about having a sexy knocked out girl pinning her in place while he fucked her.

"Then I wound up adding her to my little harem," Borak reminds.

Storm grins almost evilly. "And then I used her…oh yeah. What the heck will happen to those we left behind?" he wonders, thinking of them trapped still.

"Well, I have them running our business fronts so they will keep working on that…and my enslavement enchantment might be broken now," Borak says thinking aloud.

Storm hums and lays his head back, giving squeezes once in a while. "Then we can start again. And this time, we won't fumble that easily…we were still paying emotional damages for that lose monster," he mutters bitterly to the side.

"Hey, you two. We have a plan now," Tanya says coming over.

"That's our cue," Storm says, getting up and starts to get dressed.

Borak groans and somewhat whines. "Dang it," she spits in Tanya's direction before starting to grab her clothes as well.

"So what happened?" Storm asks.

"I went to take a closer look. It seems the entire city is under lockdown for some reason. We will not be able to enter and look for what we want without being arrested or causing a scene," Tanya informs.

"So you have thought of a way to bypass this and it needs one of us or you, Squall, and Tempest would have already done it?" Storm inquires.

"We need you to impersonate that girl you turned into and infiltrate," Tanya informs.

Storm holds up a finger at that, stopping them for a second. "And the real one?"

"She will be here soon. Squall may be the weakest when it comes to using magic, but she can handle the illusion magic this will require," Tanya says.

"Wait…what was that? What did you do?" Storm asks curiously, having a hint of pride in his voice.

"Squall is using an illusion to have her come here," Tanya informs.

Storm hums. "Is it…a cute doggie?" he guesses, giving a sly smirk.

"I don't know," Tanya informs as they walk to the rest of the camp.

"Does this mean I can start playing with and molding her while here?" Borak asks.

"If you want," Tanya says dismissively.

Storm smirks as he steps up beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Come on. Be more encouraging. We are going to restart our own little slave and harem group. And I know how much you hate paperwork to the point of ordering ten flamethrowers," he teases.

"Flamethrowers? I just use my special power like she constantly orders," Borak says smirking.

"There they are now," Tanya says as Squall came up with Ruby, whose eyes were completely out of focus, following her.

Storm blinks and hums as he walks up to the still Ruby before waving a hand in front of her face, eliciting no reaction. "What the heck did you use?"

"That foggy daydream corridor illusion," Squall informs.

"Alright, one moment. Tempest, you ready to transfer information?" Tanya asks.

"All ready. We going to strip her first and let Storm dress up or do that after?" Tempest asks.

Storm licks his lips as he walks around Ruby, looking over her form. "Which is more fun?"

"Let's go with changing first," Borak says smirking.

Storm chuckles as he starts to untie her clothing and takes in the view now that he has a better angle instead of going through his creature's eyes. His eyes trailing from the top and slowly moving down as he sees her body is more on the leaner, almost curvy, slim size. He slowly slips off the shirt and blouse outfit to show a modest chest size, rounded and perky at around a B-cup. And then slimming out around the waist as he pulls the outfit down to show it off but then see her form pushing out into an hourglass as her legs seem to have more strength than intended. Looking quite thick and smooth from what he could make out beyond those pantyhose of hers. He grabs the hem of the pantyhose before slipping it down, seeing some cute dark pink panties with tiny rose patterns in them. As he keeps pulling, he looks over her legs where it slims down with some thin line of muscles. Her arms now in the light as they see them looking thin and framed well and tough with a hint of muscle through some of the sleeves. Her face looking round and perky, even with the deadpan stare she is holding, and her red highlighted hair waving around in the wind in front of her silver eyes.

"This girl is so hot," Storm loudly whispers past Ruby as he moves his hands down Ruby's back and ends up on her large rounded smooth behind. He then takes a testing squeeze and feels his fingers sinking into the plush, yet firm ass.

"Well, you are about to be her," Borak says smirking.

Storm grins as he grabs Ruby's chin, turning her head to face him before giving a small kiss to her lips. "And plush. Come on. Let me enjoy her," he says pleadingly as he reaches around with another hand and gropes one of her breasts. A soft moan escaping the girl.

"If you can do it quickly," Tanya informs. Storm blinks and stops his groping. Tanya keeps staring at him before realizing what he wants. "Of course…" she sighs, facepalming. "Change now. We don't have that kind of time before they notice her gone."

"Don't worry. I will get started while you go get us the info," Borak says smirking as he gets out the mirror.

There was a flash of light and Storm now was Ruby's twin. She sighs as she started stripping out of her clothes she just had changed into. "We have to fix that somehow. Like maybe a seal on the mirror or something," Storm suggests, looking herself over in the meantime.

Storm started to change into Ruby's clothes as the girls watch. When 'she' finished, Tempest walked up. "Open your mind to me," Tempest says, looking at Ruby after putting her hands on both her and Storm's head.

Storm breathes as she felt a rush of information going into her head. From the names and images of people, these creatures called faunus that reminds him of his power, the lands and areas around them, and what Ruby can do in general for fighting…and strangely, what she likes in a guy and fetishes before finally the assignments and tests coming up. Oh, a slightly long list of them. "Wow, really on the forefront of her mind," Storm notes as she looks over the information while Tempest lets go of them.

"You done?" Borak asks, trying to patiently wait.

Tempest sighs and gives a small kiss to Storm's cheek. "Should be done. Gave enough general information to make it past suspicion when questioned. So you can have the real one now," she says, pushing the naked girl towards Borak who catches her.

"You're mine now," Borak says before kissing Ruby deeply.

"See you soon," Squall says giving Storm a small smack on the ass.

Storm yelps and gives a playful glare before smirking to Borak. "You have to find someplace we can use and stay hidden. Can't be in the forest too long since we were this close to a field trip," Storm points out before noticing her voice. "Wow. I sound sexy and cute," she says smiling. "Anyways, look for an abandoned village. A mining one or one with tunnels is preferable," Storm says before starting to head back to the rest of the class who they all hope hasn't missed Ruby.

Tanya waves her off before turning to the still busy Borak and girl. She then clears her throat loudly next to them and makes Borak jump before looking at her annoyed. "Come on. As Storm says, we can't stay here," she says before grabbing them both by the arms and pulling them away.

"Oh, come on. I wanted to enjoy the kisses more," Borak complains while Squall and Tempest follow right behind them.

* * *

Thankfully, Storm was able to easily slip back into the class and was heading back to the school. Along the way, she was looking at everyone. Observing everyone that caught her attention like the rest of team RWBY. Now she was back in their dorm and still, no one was none the wiser saw that it wasn't really Ruby with them. Right now, Storm was trying to pretend she was not watching as the rest of the team as they change.

"So, did you girls get your grades yet?" Yang, the blond-haired girl, asks as she bends over and lets Storm catch quite an eyeful of those tone pieces of flesh press around that yellow honey-colored panties.

"No," Blake, the black-haired girl, says from the bathroom. Storm tries to see her but frowns to herself at not being able to see much of anything as she gets the hunter's clothing off.

"You disappointed you couldn't bring back that animal, sis?" Yang asks, noticing 'Ruby' was quiet as she finished getting dressed in her pajamas.

Storm stops for a second, trying to run through how Ruby would say it. "Yeah," she sighs and slouches. "It was so cute, tough, and really obedient. It was like having Zwei around," she says, giving a small whine in her voice. 'Please take that,' Storm hopes.

"I can't believe you got it to obey you," Weiss, the white-haired girl, says, looking like she was rubbing her forehead. Ruby can easily spot that big ass of hers that was easily showing the lower half from under the nightgown that went halfway to her knees. Much better than Yang, but it seems while Yang was very robust in her breasts, Weiss was almost flat.

"I wonder where it is now?" Yang thinks aloud, climbing into bed as Blake emerged from the bathroom. Storm turns her head to look at her and sees the short length kimono style nightgown. Storm hums quietly to herself, taking note of the nice chest and wide hips she could make out from the outfit. Nothing to match Yang's or Weiss's but it seems she beat them on equal grounds.

"So sis, you seeing anyone?" Storm asks, smirking in a way she thought Ruby would.

"No," Yang says a bit miffed.

Storm gives a comforting expression. "Aw, come on. I'm sure a guy will go for you…you got a great chest and that can attract any guy."

* * *

'Ok, the fifth day of doing this. At least I am getting to see some other very nice ones that Borak would love to add to her collection. First, there are those two orange and redheads ones that are across the hall. Then there are those cute brown haired girls who are seniors to them. That bunny one kinda reminds me of my powers though. Wonder if it also affects her abilities as well?' Storm thinks to herself, running through the many options she has seen with her time here.

Storm hums quietly to herself, trying to think about what she has seen so far. She then considers it may have been long enough to gain a good idea of what to do if they decide to get into the school. So, seeing as it is considered a lot of free time for the rest of the day, Storm starts to walk towards where one of her creatures are stationed in the woods. Possibly chowing down on some fresh kills. But as she walks across campus, her mind drifts back to the girls.

'That oranged-haired girl…Nora was her name, looks like she can take a real beating from mostly anything, even animals. Plus, her ass was almost as showing off as Weiss's as if it wasn't for the longer skirt. And she's got that fiery streak in her. So she can come in handy someday,' Storm thinks happily, lightly skipping a step at the thought.

Storm then stops and turns around to see nothing but some people in the distance and the many buildings. Then turning back around and continuing to walk past the large gym, a large wide garden of trees, bushes, and plants lining the walls. 'As for the redhead, Pyrrha, she's definitely a warrior. That physique is made for fighting off monsters and people…but also for taking it. Just as muscled as this girl's hot blond bimbo of a sister. But is really showing off those chiseled legs with that hunter outfit and even a bit of ass peeking out.'

Storm sighs as he thinks about the next girl. 'Though, that brown-haired leader girl, Coco, might be trouble. She certainly seems tougher. Take more beatings than any of us combined. Definitely, see that in her. So we will need to watch out for her and her team. But that body…seems to be like Blake's only…slimmer and chiseled. Blake really has some good fat built up, but Coco hardly has any,' Storm thinks before pausing and turns her head to see the path that runs along the side of the building and frowns as she feels eyes watching her, but could attribute that to old feelings and what they could be using here. Maybe a camera she doesn't know about.

Storm continues to walk, trying to ignore this rising feeling of uneasiness, her stomach fluttering a little in the leftover fear of the girl she is playing as. 'Okay. Calm down. Just old nerves. Now…that other girl. Velvet. Sexy set of bunny ears and set of clothes to show it off. She's a catch that Borak would really like. A good set of legs and those wide set of hips. I think all of us would enjoy that. Yeah, she will be a priority. And maybe use her to get to Coco and others.' Storm sighs and comes to a stop before looking behind her and sees nothing, just lots of pillars and bushes rustling in the wind. "I am so paranoid," she says to herself as she turns and starts to aim her direction to the woods. She didn't even catch the rocks on the ground being stepped on until it was too late.

Storm then rounds a small corner of the building, thinking heavily, before she felt herself flinching and every bit of her body almost having a seizure event. Storm then felt herself go limp, something grabbing her arms and pulling her whole body away into a small patch of thick trees and bushes. She moans weakly, trying to collect herself and feels rough large hands holding her body enough to leave marks.

Storm then feels her body pushed against the wall, her cheek rubbing against the stone. Then some rough fingers grabbing her head and pressing her harder against the wall as her body became almost sagging. Storm's mind racing to figure out what happened before freezing up as another set of fingers grabbing at her shirt and then yanking it hard. The button flying off as her shirt was then opened up lets her now released breasts spill out, but was still contained by two more likes of fabric. Storm then gives a weak low moan as the other hand grabs around and fondles one of the mounds of flesh, hard squeezing and tugging now telling Storm what is going on.

'A rapist…a fucking rapist on campus? Man…security must be lax around here to let him slip through,' Storm huffs in her mind. But outside, she can't seem to move at all yet. The only thing is feeling the manhandling going on as the hand move to her other breasts and starts handling it roughly enough to stretch and rip the shirt apart, showing some bits of skin and bra. The hand on her head still holding her in place as she is now held up by only the guy who seems to have intentions of enjoying her. Storm even tries to lift a hand, but can only swing her arm around lightly.

The hand then lets go of chest and Storm wonders if he had enough of a fill yet. But that was quickly dashed as her skirt was pushed up and over her back, showing her pantyhose covered ass and the dark pink panties with rose patterns in them. Storm gives off a weak moan when she felt a hand slap against her ass, making a smack against her. Her flesh rippling slightly from the force of the impact.

Storm knew that she could get out of this easily. All she would need to do is use her magic and she could take him out and get her body functioning normally again, but doing so would give her away. She glared a bit as she decided to get revenge later and used a bit of her magic to mark this person with a mark that would only appear with magic. Such a low-level one that even she had a hard time seeing. But the mark would be visible only to her and the others.

The hand then goes down for another smack, but this time stays and grips one of her cheeks hard. She felt her ass being kneaded around like it was dough and whines weakly enough, it was hard to hear. But a deep chuckle lets her know that he heard it. She then felt something grabbing the top of her pantyhose and pulls them away, yanking hard enough to rip them apart and let out a clear ripping sound before some pieces snap back into place. A sharp whine sounding out from her throat as the top of the pantyhose is in tatters and leaves her ass partly bare with only the panties remaining. A thick finger hooking around the bottom area before it was yanked hard enough to rip it apart, leaving it open wide for the pieces to hang loosely from her body.

Storm gives another weak whine, wanting to play it up but also in case it might make him go away. That didn't seem to matter however as she hears some clinking of metal and then something smacking against her ass cheeks and lying down between them. A warm fluid dripping onto her back before she felt its pulse. She gives a sharp intake of breath through her hanging mouth, drools dripping down her tongue and lips to the ground or her skin.

The thick slab of meat starts to slide back and then off her body. Storm was suspicious about this before feeling something stabbing into her ass, something small and sharp, making her grunt a bit. A feeling of something rushing into the spot where she was stabbed and a small sore pressure left behind as it kept going till it stopped. After a few moments, the object withdrew and she started to feel weird. A rush of tingling riding up and down her back and legs. Her skin felt like it was on fire as they moved and rippled across her body. Storm grits her teeth and gives off pained whines as her body started to push back out towards the guy until she felt her ass touch his cock again. But it didn't stop as he didn't seem to move at all. Only feeling her ass encompass more and more of the log behind her. A hand gripping her ass again and giving a rough squeeze while still feeling her ass cover up his hand slightly.

The guy from there wasted no time, already having a good grip and enters her. Storm froze as she couldn't even scream as the sensation was too overwhelming to her, her eyes starting to become cloudy. As the tip prodded at her puckered anus, she could tell he was huge, so large that even her butt cheeks were spread apart by his tool, and dragged along its veiny, throbbing skin. The first few inches invading deep enough, she felt something press against her belt. As the guy pulls back a little, he gives a grunt and shoves, Storm's breath hitching as another few more inches travel inside, spreading her even more and making the pressure on her belt and clothes increase and move around. Her mind now flying around as she realizes now how big this guy is. He wasn't a regular one of the weak guys or even normal people. He was a beast of a man with a large enough cock to break girls if they weren't ready. Even if they were, some may not survive with their minds intact from any of this guy's already brutal fucking.

The rough intrusion already making her feel like her bowels were being shoved into her chest as he pressed more and more into her. Storm grunting through her gritted and drooling teeth as it dribbles down her chin and over her breasts. A loud grunt sounding out as he pulls back and shoves hard, almost pressing her the wall, but still held up by the hand on her head. Storm tries to gain some footing before realizing that she wasn't able to feel the ground. In fact, her legs were trembling and shaking in the air as she was only held up by the dick shoved in her ass and the hand pressing her head against the wall.

Another shove brought another thing that came to Storm's attention and it was the large balls pressing against her as he presses himself flushed against her large ass. The balls throbbing in clear need to empty itself into the sexy hot girl that it is touching. The guy grunts as he pulls back painfully slow, stretching her skin back with him before shoving hard and thrusting. Their flesh smacking together now as Storm's tongue rolled out of her mouth and hangs there. Already the pleasure she is getting from the rough pounding putting her brain on overdrive as her pussy leaked down her legs and even soaked her leftover clothes. One of the guy's hands grabbing at her ass and giving a hard squeeze. Enough to hold onto her as a makeshift handle.

With a fine grip, the guy started to move his hips around much more easily. A straight path into her ass as he gives hard grunts and groans above her. Her ass flesh pressing against him and his form, letting her feel all of his muscles and larger form. It was enough to drive Storm crazy as she felt the last of the strength waning away. Now hanging limply from his cock as he shoves her body around, the dick moving in and out of her. Her mouth hangs as she drools freely, only spittles flying around with every smack deep into her as it felt like he was invading her stomach and was threatening to fill it up with his cum. The balls throbbing harder and faster against her seems to tell when he was going to.

Then he started to pick up speed, smacking noises coming back quicker against her ears. His own balls hitting against her leaking cunt and making a wet smack each time. The time between the throbs closing in and telling her she has less time than she thought. It was almost too much to bear for Storm as she was trying to hold on. She kept in mind the enchanted slave collars of her world and if there were any like that in this world, she would be a slave till she could break free. But it might be different enough that it won't matter if her magic isn't good enough.

Loud deep grunts and huffing can be faintly heard above her as she dumbly looks ahead. Her eyes long since rolled up or either acting lazy with how her brain is fried from all the fucking. His hands now gripping her hair hard and pressing her against the wall enough to feel the hard pressure and even his other hand gripping her ass that it felt like he was going to rip it off. His balls giving hard throbs before it clenches up against him and he groans loudly. Storm gives a weak sharp cry that only sounded like a squeak as she felt it. Hot steaming cum pulsing through his cock and emptying into her. A large load traveling to her stomach as his balls pumped its load against and into her. Her stomach quickly filling up as she kept moaning while the grips on her lessened. As he lets go of her form, she drops and slides to the ground with a thud, twitching and staring blankly at the ground while his cock slips out of her raised ass and stares to fire some spurts of cum over her back and into her hair. A large dribble of jizz dripping out of her and running down her legs.

Storm laid there for a while, almost not even noticing the sharp and small sting of something jabbing into her ass cheek again. The rush of something being pushed into her as a small pressure grows on the spot. Then when it was pulled out, a small cold trail left behind that trails down from the sting. The familiar tingling returned, but this time it was shrinking her now inflated ass. Her skin not as taut or even pressed against anything. But it had the slight added effect of pressing against her cum-filled stomach and more globs of cum were pressed out of her and stained her skin and clothes. Some of the white jizz drooling out of her mouth in some amounts as Storm gives a gurgling moan. Her fingers twitching at wanting to get up or do something now that it is over with.

After regaining her senses and the guy since long gone, Storm quickly started casting low-level spells to mend the clothes back into its previous condition and clean herself instantly. She then quickly got up on shaky feet and ran to get out of there as if nothing happened, but could not wait for her revenge on the guy who had done this to her. Her feet carrying her raped form into the woods where she found her loyal creature snoozing on its back with its tongue hanging out.

What a loyal monster.


	4. Chapter 4: First Punishment

Storm groans as she uses Rex to steady herself. The walking taking her far enough away from the school before coming across a break in the forest path. The opening sight making Storm smile to herself. A busted down walled village before her.

As she walks in through the main doorway, she spies a campfire in front of the largest and tallest building around while Squall's bike was situated in another building large open building. A few boxes of tools lying around it and a tarp covering it up. Turning her head, she sees lantern light coming from another building's windows in a corner of the village and some clinking and rumbling emanating from it. Storm then realizing that the building she is looking at would be the most elaborate and fun area she will come to enjoy.

As she comes up to the campfire, Tanya steps out with a pot of something and notices her. "About time you are…what the heck happened to you?" she asks, noticing her state but sees nothing wrong with her form. She walks over, putting the pot onto the grill covered fire and checks her body for anything, removing the clothes in the meantime.

"Nothing really, just didn't sleep well," Storm says, knowing Tanya would not push it.

Tanya hums before starting to strip her down, feeling Storm's eyes on her. "Let me get all your clothes and then you can change back and…do whatever. Kiss, grope, whatever," she mutters, feeling as if he was enjoying the sight of her moving around in her loose clothing of a small PJ shirt and leggings. Hardly the idea of a military leader without her regular uniform.

Storm chuckles before helping her get it all off. "And everyone else?"

Tanya sighs, getting her pantyhose off after making her sit down. "Squall is currently redoing the tunnels that are under the village. Seems they used it to store food for emergencies based on what we found. No. None of them are good," she adds, seeing the look in her eyes. "She says it can be finished in a week, but the first few rooms ready by tomorrow. Borak is currently enjoying Ruby still but mostly testing out what we can do with these guys. Since they are of a different world and all. As for Tempest, she is searching around the area. She is looking for anything that might help in a pinch in case something happens," she recounts off, getting her boots and socks off.

Storm smiles, sitting bare naked in front of her. "And you sexy?" she asks, holding out her hand and makes a portal appear.

Tanya sputters, looking to the side. "Looking over what I can grab off of Ruby and anything we found on the way. Reading old books that were left here even. Did you know this place abandoned about three months ago?" she asks, looking back to Storm and sees her looking at his mirror. His smile widening as he looks at his reflection makes sure his form was as tough and back to shape before he changed into Ruby.

"No…things must be rougher in this world if true. Plus, we did see those walls on the cities before we left," Storm says, tossing the mirror behind her and it flew into a then opening portal back to where it should go. "Now, I will tell all of you what I learned when we are all together," Storm says before going over and wraps his arms around her, kissing her.

Tanya moans into the eager kiss and slowly pulls her head back, leaning into his arms. "Someone is hungry it seems," she notes, feeling her hands reach down and grips her ass. Then feels her kneading it just like that guy did as Storm remembers, but softer to not cause her pain.

"I missed my girls," Storm informs, leaning against her and giving some nips and kisses to her neck.

Tanya moans as she hangs onto her to steady herself. "Easy. You will have all night to have fun. But for now, you have to get yourself cleaned up, then get Ruby back, food, our meeting, and then you are free to do whatever you want," she breathes out, pressing his head closer to her neck.

"So did you get a taste of our new girl while I was away?" Storm asks, giving a hard bite to her shoulder.

Tanya hisses as she felt his teeth dig into her flesh. "N…Yes. I did. But it was only a kiss," she says rather quickly. Her hands riding all over his back and head, gripping him tight against her. "Easy," she breathes out as he kept biting. "You have plenty of time for this later."

"Be prepared because coming for that later," Storm teases.

Tanya frowns as she tries to pull away now but he grabs her ass and the back of her neck. "Hey. You have to geYIP!" she yelps when he bites into her shoulder again, one of his hands going to her coat and tugging it apart. "Oy! Horny dragon! Get it together!" she orders, trying to slap his side.

"Like I said. Only giving you a taste," Storm says smirking as he went to find Borak and Ruby.

Tanya growls as she adjusts her clothing and glares at him. "Bastard."

Storm smirks as he followed Borak's scent which leads him to a homestead a bit away from the town with a barn and everything. "Guess who's back!" Storm calls as he opens the door.

"That's not the line and you know it," Borak says, walking around a corner and only wearing some frilly pink panties and bra. Something that Storm forced her into and she eventually started to like after the first few weeks. A small bag of cookies in her hand as she eats from it. "Yo. So how was the scout?"

"Want to tell you about or share some of the memories after we send our pet back? By the way, where is Ruby?" Storm asks looking around.

Borak munches on another cookie before grabbing his hand and takes him up the stairs. Storm's vision watching her ass move around before she pushes him through a door and he sees Ruby tied up by her hands with rope. Her body completely naked and on view, as she spins around slowly. Storm looks back to Borak who gives a small grin while he looks back to Ruby as she kept turning.

"How many toys and lashes did you give?"

Borak licks her lips of the crumbs. "In the time you were gone and we are here? Hundred lashes, twenty to thirty toys…so much more."

"Well, training is suspended till later. We have to send her back with no memories. Which shouldn't be hard as she has been in a trance this entire time," Storm says starting to get her down.

Borak sputters. "Boo. Fun over. Fine. What memories do we want to give her?"

"You let me handle that. I will be back after Tempest helps me dress her and implants the memories. Then you will get to see some very good looking girls I found," Storm says enticingly.

Borak raises an eyebrow and slowly bites into another cookie. "I see…"

"Seven in total and one feminine guy who I know you will love making a woman out of," Storm says smirking and walking away with Ruby slung over his shoulder.

Borak nods slowly as he heads out of the building and leaves the door open without a thought of trouble. Though, she then notices Rex walking in and sniffing the area, trying to find a place to rest up. Borak immediately grabs him by the horn and pulls him away into a room. She then shuts the door behind them and pulls the left-behind rug away to show a trapdoor that she then opens to a lit-up large tunnel. Rex whines curiously before she tosses him down the tunnel and follows after the whining monster.

* * *

"Hey, I am back. Ready to have some fun?" Storm asks.

A munch behind him made him turn and see the girl smirking as she digs into the cookie bag for another. "Yep," she says taking one out and shoves it into his mouth. "Got it from Ruby. She was loaded with these."

"Alright. Ready to commit these seven to memory?" Storm asks smirking, summoning his mirror.

Borak rolls her eyes amused at his eagerness. "Go ahead you horny grimm."

Storm smirks as he undresses before turning into the seven in this order. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Velvet, and finally Coco. "Ready to choose?" Storm asks in Coco's voice.

Borak licks her lips and tosses the bag away. She then takes a few steps forward and wraps her arms around the changed being in front of her. "I'll take this one. So…commanding looking."

"Oh, she is," Storm says before kissing her.

Borak giggles and looks closer at the firm body. "So why not tell me about her? Might make it more exciting."

"Will fill you in on what I learned about her later," Storm informs leading her to the bed he saw earlier in the farmhouse.

Borak hums before moaning happily as she starts to kiss at her neck. "And very inventive if she is this hungry," Borak breathes out before yelping quietly when she was lifted into Coco's arms. "And strong too."

"She is strongish compared to us," Storm says cheekily.

"Just -ish?" Borak teases, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Do you expect many to compare to us?" Storm asks as Borak wraps her legs around 'her'.

Then, Storm feels heavy dizziness and sleepiness overcome her whole form, as her knees went weak and stumbled to the ground. Only Borak's sweet smile is the last thing to see as the darkness overtook her.

* * *

Storm groans as tries to wake up, 'her' head aching a bit. When she tries to reach up and grab it, she finds she couldn't move her arms or even her legs. Her eyes shot open as tries to say something but also realizes she has been gagged as well.

Her eyes flash around, looking at the mostly damp stone wall that looks like it was carved down to its shape. A single magic torch lit up a single side of the wall. And right now, she can only see three. Her gaze then went around to the small pillows and round soft beds in the corner of the room or laid around the place. Storm turns her head and sees only metal loops on the ground against the wall with some of them having chains connected to them.

When Storm tries to move again, she felt the cold metal touching her ample chest size and pressing into it to push it out more onto the cold barren stone ground. Her ears then pick up the sound of a metal lock unlocking itself and a loud creak. She tries to turn her head and sees some supple naked legs walk around her before standing right in front of her.

Storm now realizes she is bent over and something is holding her ass up while her arms are locked to the ground. Now figuring out what is holding her down makes it really hard to see who is walking around her.

"You should have remembered to check your food before eating it just like that," Borak spoke up, bending down to her height and smirks at her. "Payback for all the times you sicced Rex on me."

Storm said something that Borak couldn't understand because of the gag and smirked at her in this helpless position. 'You will also help me test this part of the creature pens,' she thought getting up.

Storm frowns as she tries to follow where she is going before the door opens again and her hearing picks up clicking on the stone and soft panting. Storm's eyes widening at the fact that she hears a dog or maybe Rex walking in and lead by Borak. "Okay boy. Are you hungry for some good breeding material?" Borak asks teasingly, a soft bark sounding out as Storm felt a hot breath wash over her ass. Soon she feels Rex's nose sniffing her raised ass. "Smell that? That's a human you can breed with," Borak informs, petting Rex as she held him so his nose was sniffing Storm's cunt.

Storm groans loudly, trying to shake herself away, but only brushes against Rex's muzzle and makes him growl hungrily. "Bad girl," Borak scolds, giving a harsh slap to Storm's ass and makes it jiggle slightly. "Better get to the fun breeding boy. We want more of you guys after all," Borak offers, giving a soft slap to Rex's flank and makes him bark to jump onto Storm's back. Storm yelping out as she felt the claws dig into her shoulder and sides while feeling his hind legs hooking around her own. A wet slap hitting between her legs as it warms her up from the cold air and room.

"Have fun. I will be back later," Borak says leaving before locking the door.

Storm squeals behind the gag as Rex pants above her, giving some licks from the rough and slimy tongue against her back and cheek. Then feeling the rough and almost scaly skin brush against hers as Rex pulls his hips back and smashes it back against her ass. Another wet slap hitting her and poking at the little cilt that made her groan out before it slips under her again. Another pullback of his hips made her realize how close he is getting before it the pointed rough tip glances off her ass and slides through her cheeks. She moans while clenching her hands, feeling a hot wet slop drip onto her back. She then clenches as hard as she could, ready for the next one before screaming out muffled through the gag. Rex finally pinning home and howls as he enters her wet cunt, only getting a couple of inches in through the clenching hole.

Storm finally bites down on the gag, trying to silence her scream while feeling the big cock pull back again and then slam a few more inches into her. Already feeling worse than that damn rapist as this one was pushing through more roughly than he ever could. Rex growls down at her, pinning a paw onto her back and pressing her down to the ground. Her breasts pressing out to her sides as he drools onto her back and breast flesh. The sloping and squishy noises coming from in between them sounding out how much Rex is moving into her now. Already her cunt is drooling onto the ground as he pants and grunts, giving hard bucks against her ass. His eyes even watching at how much Storm's ass is jiggling under the firm muscles.

Rex seemed enticed by this and leans down and licks Storm's face as best he could from his position, bringing a new smell to Storm. As she kept trying to breathe and catch her breath, a very faint sharp stench invading her sense and throwing her head into a tizzy. Her body feeling it was swimming in a sea of Rex's musk as he pants and growls above her, licking away like crazy and covering her in his slobber. Their hips crashing together in wet slaps and sending small quick ripples across her ass and legs. Storm can now even feel the cock inside her tunnel that is crashing against her womb in great detail. From the pointed tip piercing her womb, the veins running along the cock, and the large knot and balls smashing against her cunt lips and wet pussy.

Rex just kept pounding her further and further into the gear keeping her in place, bent over for his enjoyment. Storm wondered if this would eventually break it. All she needed was one of her limbs to be slightly free and she could escape from this. This was Storm's thought as Rex kept going faster and faster, not caring about anything Storm felt.

The knot kept pounding and spreading her apart so wide, Storm screams through the gag as she felt it enter and lock him in place. A loud howl escaping him as he gives some hard humps into the shaking and shivering girl beneath him. A paw on her head pressing her face down into the ground, pressing hard enough to suffocate her as she felt some large orbs pulsing against her ass and then something warm and sticky flooding into her womb, painting every area it can even reach inside of her. Storm giving off weak moans, feeling her stomach grow in size until she can even feel the ground and Rex giving another howl as he cums again. The second load as hot and plentiful as the first. Now the white jizz splashing around the knot seal as her stomach kept growing in size and feels like the actual pups were being put into her.

Rex kept panting as he waited there. Storm could feel the magic coming from Rex doing something and soon her pussy started to tighten up again as Rex slowly pulled out of her. After pulling out, Rex yawned and got off of Storm whose body felt like it was swimming and turning as something was happening. Rex started to walk over and lay down on some pillows to curl up to sleep as Storm felt her stomach start to shrink a bit.

A waterfall of cum leaks out of her as her stomach kept becoming smaller until only a good round size plump was left for her stomach. The skin moving around as Storm groans, feeling something moving inside her and even a harsh push against the wall of her womb. 'Borak…I will sic Rex on you and keep you in here for a few days after this. I swear it,' Storm curses before yelling out against the gag as her stomach clenches up, feeling two moving lumps inside her press against her. Storm then blacked out from the immense pleasure and kicking happening inside her, but could still feel tinges of pleasure in her knocked out state.

Storm didn't know how long she was out before being awoken by a new feeling. Looking down, her eyes widen as her stomach had grown even bigger than when she was pumped full by Rex. Rex snores on his back, his tongue hanging out as he lazily kicks a foot in the air. His large sloping cock hanging against him and made Storm squirm in place when she looks. Then came a clench, a powerful one at that. Instinctively, she knew she was about to give birth.

The gear then started to move and positioned her in a new way as if sensing what was about to happen. She is lifted up as the chains on her wrists pull her up toward the ceiling. Her legs still spread apart by the locks on her ankles. Storm's stomach squirming around and pushing against the entrance of her womb. Storm groans as it kept moving around inside her before screaming through her gag. Her stomach clenching up hard before she spreads her legs a bit more than the gear could allow. The bulge in her stomach moving around until it starts to move downward. She slowly turns her head to the ground, watching as her stomach moves around till she felt something pushing through her. She cries out in pain and pleasure as she pushes as best she could. The heavy lumps moving around as she felt something through her cunt lips and something big being pushed through. Another scream trying to escape from her as it passes through her strained legs and then hears a weak wet thud. Storm pants as best she could before screaming again, the other lump following close behind and straining against her hips as it passes through her and makes the same sound like the last one.

Storm's tongue threatening to come out through the gag as she looks down and sees two smaller versions of Rex squirming and curled up on the ground, covered in vicious slime that drips from her onto the ground. The chains suddenly loosening the locks and make her fall to the ground. Exhausted and out of strength, she falls easily, only able to catch herself on her knees and arms.

Loud panting caught her attention and makes Storm look up to see Rex walking over to her. Her eyes catching his throbbing cock swinging under him as he walks back around behind her and shoves his muzzle against her ass. Loud sniffs and licks making her moans quietly. Then little quiet yips made her look down and then see the two little pups scrambling as she crawled across the ground before reaching her hanging breasts and latch their mouths onto them. A drawn-out groan coming from her mouth as they start to suck away happily from their mother and milk leaking out of the corners of their mouths from just the amount escaping her tips.

Storm couldn't do anything now as they felt like they were not only sucking out milk but her strength as well. She certainly didn't have the strength to resist when Rex mounted her again. Already feeling his cum covered cock slipping in more easily than she thought. The tip crashing into her weak womb once again as he pounds away, already enjoying such a loose bitch beneath him. Rex then leans down as he licks at her neck and shoulder, his hot breath washing over her and making her cough at such a powerful stench.

Storm could tell what was happening now. Rex was molding her to his liking. Storm had no way of resisting either as she could tell his musk, while not much, was starting to affect her. The little pups weren't helping any matter at all. They greedily drank away and even bit down a little to grab some more which rewarded them with a gush of milk into their little mouths. Already they were drowning in it and drinking like their life depended on it. But what she also noticed was the pounding and thrusting she was getting from Rex as he moves her along the ground, almost moving the pups along with her as they kept a tight grip on her breasts with their jaws.

As this kept on, Storm thought that eventually, her breasts would at least start to empty, but they never did and, what's more, the pups seem to already be growing. Storm's already flooded mind looking at the pups and watches as they keep growing under her. Their forms and muscles almost making them look like their father and it seemed to be true as she sees their growing sheaths starting to become almost as big as Rex is. Their claws now gripping her arms and breasts as she bit into her breasts, giving out a hard sharp squeeze into their mouths. No longer flooding their mouths with milk as they are able to drink more and more of it with each passing minute. It also wasn't helping that she can feel Rex's bulge battering her walls with the intent to breed again. His claws gripping her head and shoulder before she screams in pure shock and pleasure as he bites down onto her shoulder. His rough panting heating up her shoulder as some trickle of blood drips down her form. Storm's eyes frozen still as they waver slightly, only feeling pleasure coming from them all now and no longer in pain.

Rex kept panting as he forced himself further into Storm before starting to unload into her after knotting her again. Storm's tongue rolls out as she feels his still hot cum pour into her. Her stomach expanding once again with sloshing and churning noises. Storm moans and drools, hanging her head as Rex grunts, giving a harder clench on her shoulder and forcing her to move back towards him. The heavy throbbing and pumping, the veins pulsing against her walls, and the tip poking and bursting out cum against her womb walls was only enhancing it all while he breathes out harshly. A heavy stench reaching her nose as she simply breathes it in. The pups under her finally getting to Rex's size as they claw and wrap their legs around her form, locking them in place. The two's cocks pushing and poking against her growing and bulging stomach while they kept drinking away from the never-ending tap.

After satisfying and finishing himself into Storm, Rex lets go of her with his teeth before growling at the two new horned canines, making them stop drinking. Rex then growls again, making them back off, sensing he was the alpha. With that dominance settled Rex started to move again and moves to where he had been sleeping, carrying Storm along the ground with just his pulsing member.

Storm groans as she barely feels anything but being dragged along the ground towards the bed. His cock still going and pumping inside of her, wanting to breed more into her and maybe thinking that he wants more pups than the two she just gave out. Her body already weak enough to not notice the gear piece she was in had let go of her to let this happen as he paws at her, his paw slapping at her ass sleepily before dropping his head to rest.

The two pups started to yawn as everything started to catch up to them and starts to move around with slouching heads to find a place to sleep. This was the last thing Storm saw before blacking out as her womb started to churn once more.

* * *

Storm did not know how long she had been out of it when she opened her eyes. She felt Rex still inside her as he slept. Storm slowly pulled herself off of his member as Rex was dead to the world. Storm felt a bit weak but strong enough to get up and move around. As she got up, she looked down. She noticed her boobs had grown a bit while she was out, but still felt ready to start lacerating at any moment and she was once again pregnant from the looks of the bulging stomach.

All around her were many of Rex's kind lounging and sleeping around. The way they sleep almost like Rex in a way and possibly takes after their father in many ways. At this point, she counts about five new fully grown pups. Which makes her wonder if she gave birth while passed out and Rex just fucked her in her sleep.

Storm was thankful they were all asleep. She didn't want to deal with the eight creatures at the moment. Though she was unsure she even could in this state as she moves out of the pile of them. As she moves away, she can feel her ass shaking around more and even a wider fall and step when she moves over the canine pile. Then she reaches the wall where the metal door is, with only a large silt for a tray possibly, and turns her head around to look at herself, seeing that her legs were further out than normal than it should be. Her feet spread apart as if she is waiting for more of Rex's kids to fuck her again against the wall. But she figures out that this is her normal stance. When she turns her head further, she also takes a step to the side and sees her ass jiggle around, the waves moving down her legs.

It was clear that Rex had been molding her as he bred her. She was happy that this was not permanent and when she has the strength to summon her mirror this will all be undone. Storm starts walking to the door and tries to turn the handle, but it would not budge. The door was still locked and she knew Borak would have made the lock unable to be unlocked by magic. Not after that one incident where an experimental creature had escaped their containment and rampaged, destroying most of the town before it was brought down.

Dread started to build in Storm as she knew it was only a matter of time before she gave birth again and the smell would awaken Rex like the first time. As if sensing that dread, Storm started to feel movement inside of her. She leans against the wall, bracing herself as she spreads her legs and starts to feel the pups inside of her kick like crazy. Her breathing picked up before it felt like her body was on fire, much worse than last time. A growing tension building under her chest and her stomach churning as the pups kept moving around inside her. Then they started to move down as the burning increased all over. Her form starting to grow patches of fur along her limbs while her hands gave way to claws on her fingers. Her feet changing and growing as they became paws and legs to stand on like a real canine. Her ass rippling around before something pushes out above, a long hairy tail that wags around, but kept up to show off her new brown fur and colored white ass in the shape of a heart. She groans as she grips the walls, digging into it as her faces grew out slightly and become a long muzzle as a new set of ears popped up on her head. And then a bulging set of flesh coming out and slapping against her breasts, making her pant and look down to see a second slightly smaller set under the first. Storm's breathing hitching as she looks over herself and notices that she almost seems like one of the canines she would take the form of back home to play around in. But this was somewhat different. This body was made for breeding out more pups. She was into the change so much, she didn't even notice that two new pups were curled up on the ground, kicking their legs slightly and pawing the air.

Storm, at their panting, takes notice her tongue had not changed, before smelling it. She was releasing a pheromone now. She grits her teeth and reaches up before pounding on the door. 'Borak, you better get your frilly ass back here!'

Storm tries to open the door in several different ways, but none were successful. Storm then hears a canine yawn. Her heart sank as she looked back and saw Rex waking up, but none of the other pups were. Rex shakes himself before looking around and sees Storm up. Rex growls as he hops over all his pups and starts walking towards Storm, sending a blast of his musk at her. The moment Storm smells this, her body starts to feel like her body was on fire and there was now an itch inside of her. Storm's legs start to feel weak as he neared before he barked at her. She slowly kneels down onto the ground as he approaches her. His paw pushing down on her just as easily as he sticks his tongue out and licks at her face, sometimes slipping into her mouth and keeping her own tongue pinned in place while he just uses the bitch.

Storm grits her teeth as he slides into her once more. This time though was going very slow as if to tease or torture her as the two newest pups found her breasts and started suckling. Storm growls herself, her hands reaching up and gripping onto Rex's legs and trying to push him away. But Rex gives a harsh spitting bark at her and makes her flinch her head away, her grip slowly falling to her sides as she holds her hips up for him to fuck and enjoy. The back of her mind wondering if Borak is just going to keep her in here forever from now on. Only his rough teasing and slow licks.

* * *

Borak whistled to the four females. Without Rex around these creatures wandered off as if they had very short attention spans. Though that could be because of no alpha male to control them or even fuck around and keep them sane. She sighs as the four runs up to her and slides before her legs, taking sniffs and walking around her legs as she still stood in the same frilly panties and bra as usual. Already liking she can be this naked in this area without trouble.

It had been a week since she had put Storm in there with Rex and she figured now was the time to let her out and put these four in. She turns and walks towards one of the buildings nearby that Squall built up for their tunnels. Opening the magical hatch, she pushes and leads the four down and jumps in after them. The tunnels now built up like a proper cold castle and part military base. Metal doors lining the halls with plaques next to the doors signifying what will be on the other side of them, but blank at the moment till they have something. Coming up to the first one, she smiles as she unlocks it and opens it up, the four females rushing in to their new home and finding so many males around them. Though Borak's eyes turn to the center where she sees Rex mounting a certain female lying on the ground, her wraps lazily wrapped around his neck.

"Already going again, huh?" she asks teasingly and grabs Rex's horn, yanking him off and throwing him away to the side next to the females that are sniffing around his chosen bed. "Enjoy boys," she says teasingly while grabbing the girl's leg and dragging her out the door. A loud bang resonating throughout the hall as she sighs and looks over the furry and very voluptuous woman. Almost looking ready to breed more. Borak grins as she reaches into a nearby case that was near the door and pulls out Storm's mirror and tosses it onto the girl's chest as it spurts out milk onto it from the impact "Okay. Change back. I guess you had your fun."

"I am so fucking going to lay the hurt down on you," Storm declares in such fury that he unleashes killing intent as he changes back.

Borak rolls her eyes amused before suddenly being slammed against the wall, a very scaled hand holding up her throat. "Geez…fucked up much?" she chokes out grinning as she grips his arm and tries to tear him off.

Storm roars as he flings her hard, taking several open metal doors off their hinges as she hits them.

"Aw man! I just improved those!" Storm hears and breathes out through his nose as he turns his head slowly to see Squall with a glowing pickaxe over her shoulder. "You owe me. But take the fight outside!" she declares, putting back up the entrance.

Storm says nothing and grabs her and puts her onto his shoulder before taking her to the entrance.

Squall spits as she looks at the damage and groans. "Great. More work…"


	5. Chapter 5: Second and Final Punishment

"Ow! Quit it!" Borak yells as she is slapped hard on her ass, still tied up by his magical chains on her legs and wrists. "Fucker!" she calls out before he grabs both of her nipples through her bra and twists them, tearing it apart even more as her panties have ripped areas from the claw marks in them, showing more of her flesh.

"Do you even remember why you are so pissed at her after that memory-erasing spell?" Squall asks, looking happy as she lays on the bed naked.

Storm huffs, watching as Borak tears up and glares at him. "No. But it makes me feel better as always," he says before grabbing and twisting her entire left breast, making her scream and squirm.

"You know you could love on me more if you use nipple clamps for a bit?" Squall offers, running a finger down his back.

Storm thought for a bit before grinning. "Want me to use it you too?" he asks, bringing out two sets and even a metal chain leash and chain collar.

"Down boy. I am still the alpha here," Squall says, tapping his cheek affectionately.

Storm scoffs before wrapping the chains around Borak's neck, tightening it up and making her cough and choke on it. "It's for her you sexy amazon," he notes, turning to Squall falling and tearing his gaze away from the angry Borak. "So…want some too?" he asks, holding up a pair of nipple clamps tied by a strong wire.

Squall smirks before grabbing the wires and giving a painful tug once they were connected. Borak whining as she tries to pull back, but it only made it worse and lets her chest be pulled towards them. "Stupid…fucker…" she says through gritted teeth.

"She must have done something to really pissed me off like this. To where I might say no next time right off the bat," Storm spits, slapping and kneading her ass again, Borak screaming as the claws dig into her flesh and tear up more of her panties.

"Enough of that. Come on. I want to see if we can start reviving my clan in this world," Squall says pulling him back down to the bed.

Storm huffs, giving a glare towards the tied girl as she cries and glares at him especially before hanging her head. Her legs straining against the chains as she tries to move them. "And where do you want to start sexy?" he asks softly to Squall, running a claw down her cheek and neck.

Squall smirks and leans down, kissing him softly. "Right there and going further," Squall whispers into Storm's ear so Borak couldn't hear and drive her crazy.

Storm grins as he leans up and licks her neck, showing Borak exactly where as he turns an eye to her to make sure she is watching. "Then you can enjoy yourself. Maybe we should make this a show if you want," he whispers into her ear, giving it a little nip to drive the point home.

"Just don't forget to treat me right while sticking it to Borak," Squall whispers back as she runs her hands down his sides.

Storm gives a heated hot breath over her form as his hands trail down her back and end up at her ass. His hands giving a few clenching movements while smirking up to her. "Do you really doubt me that much?" he asks teasingly.

"No, but I have a bit of a challenge for you," Squall whispers to him.

"What do you want?" Storm asks before mounting her.

"Well, I have not been able to expand our facility as much as I would like to, because I am having to guard most of the time. Could you make me something to ease the load for me?" Squall asks.

Storm raises an eyebrow before grabbing her hips and slams her down. "Want more of Rex walking around?"

"No, Rex's species is decent for hunting but the females showed me the species can have short attention spans. I need something more reliable," Squall says as he starts to push in deeper.

"You will have to get me specimens and materials," Storm informs.

Squall licks her lips and grins, the edge of her view catching Borak glaring at the two. "I might have something. She tossed some stuff that Ruby had," Squall notes, nodding her head towards Board. "Turns out, Ruby is quite the naughty girl. Had some great comics on guys, grimm, and, get this, lizard people. Would that be a good start?"

"Hum," Storm says thinking it over as he kept going, Squall giving a deep moan as she grins toward Boark who glares at her.

* * *

'Day 1, Entry 1

Today, I begin experimenting to create the guard creature Squall requested. I have selected a lizard creature for this job, somewhat based on the comics Ruby had 'left' behind. I am using the lodestones I have made to keep notes as it appears no one of this world, Remnant, can use magic. Question mark,' Storm inscribes as he readied to start experimenting.

Storm starts by inspecting the carcasses that he had been brought so far. Most of the smaller lizard species. He used magic to examine each one and note down some notes as he was looking for which would be the most promising, so far only stopping in the middle to drink his daily mana potion from Tempest.

The workshop that he ended up working being part of the tunnel systems. The room is large enough for any sort of creature he might make from the smallest to something about twice his size. If he was going bigger, he would make a smaller version and change the size afterward in the end once outside. And on the shelves were already jars filled with different specimens, be they plant or preserved animals. In the center of the room was a magic circle that lied inactive at the moment, not being used. Tables covered in medical, magic, and creature parts from the past and current work. Which was mostly Rex's species at the moment for trying to find any improvements. But up to this time, he couldn't find anything to improve as Rex's kind can do their job and still breed amongst themselves. Already, he had checked and saw the females had given birth to more females so there would be more of them soon. He just hopes the rooms change as Squall had made to allow more room for them to be comfortable.

Storm kept working for days as he started using different species of reptiles with a few of Rex's species as a base.

'Day what is it…5, Entry 19

Another failure today. The specimen died not long after it was created. I have attempted all of the original specimens given to me. I will begin testing on a few new specimens that were brought in yesterday by Borak. Tempest also came by today letting me know that she was going to start testing potions on Rex's species which she has name Rytors. Do not know why she named it that, but I can't think of a better name so I let her have it. She also said that she would also like to restart her tribe of alchemists and I have had the privilege to help do that. I think that is now two of our current group wanting to be a parent.'

Storm makes a note before placing the loadstone on the shelf, inscribing nineteen into it so as not to be confused with another as the magical circle breaks down the failure into usable materials. Storm sighs as he started to think, looking over the materials. Maybe he was approaching this wrong as he thinks back to Rex's species was another type overall. So he might have to do this another way. Not as a mammal, but a reptile type.

'Day 17, Entry 95

Finally making some breakthroughs. The twelfth specimen died today after living for nearly a week. I am onto something now. Combining the materials with the base of the material from a crocodile seems to be the key. Will try modifications before moving on to the next specimen.'

Storm hums as he looks over the next live specimen. The creature lumbering around now on two legs as it made it's way over to him and Storm who was sitting in a chair. Storm, seeing this, rubs its head. He looks over the form and pokes various parts, testing how it seems to measure up compared to someone like Ruby's body and Rex's as a base. The body seems to built up well enough that it can take a hit or two. With looking like the strength of a regular human. But it still needs to be changed considering he made a very thin one. Possibly more meat to take more of a beating.

'Day 26, Entry 167

I have been using the time compression chamber that Squall recently added on to speed up the lizard's aging process. It looks like a good spacing on age and viability, but the hides have been much too soft. I have decided to use a crocodile as the base instead of the Rytor species. Hopefully, this will give the species a tougher hide and make it grow bigger than an average dog. Have decided to let Tempest have the subject still alive as a pet to keep.' Storm notes looking over notes and starting to do some calculations. The little successful dog size version looking up to him before laying its head on his lap. "Go on boy. Head out and find Tempest," he orders, holding up a strand of her hair in front of its nose. The creature sniffing away before hissing almost excited and runs off. 'Side note, might have these smaller ones as an extra creature in case they are needed. Or even pets to the lizardmen I am trying to make or sell to cities for money. Note as well Tanya says we need a cover. I think she wants to build a human community over all of this as a cover and to have workers and possibly someone to talk to besides our group and the creature…can't blame her.'

'Day 47, Entry 312

Today we had the latest specimen have a trial by combat. Tanya had found that a terrorist group called the White Fang. Side note, whom she interrogated a few members. And they had a few patrols around an area a bit away from us. Since it was marshy, I took my subject out and let it ambush a patrol. The weapons they used just bounced off its hide and it tore them apart. Adding some frog to it apparently gave it strong enough legs to lunge about fifty feet after fleeing prey. Question mark. Look into that more. It went into a bit of a frenzy though and attacked me before I bopped it on the nose, bringing it back to its senses. The subject is at the stage where I can use magic to modify it to try and take that out or at least make it more under controllable. Besides these small things, everything is looking quite well and it gets along well with the earlier specimen,' Storm notes as he watches it and the smaller one eating together with no signs of hostility. The bigger one standing upright, bigger and thicker than any human man. Almost looking like it can tear a normal human apart if they didn't have their own form of magical shields.

"So how is it coming?" Squall asks coming in.

"More work needs to be done, but this one seems very promising for what you want," Storm notes as the species backs away a bit from Squall. "It also senses how strong you are. Magical senses seem well developed," Storm notes.

Squall smiles as she walks over and gives some heavy pokes to various parts of its form. The creature flinching at times, but staying still as to not anger her. "Looks like it's tough enough to almost handle us if they get out of hand. And your favorite parts?" she asks teasingly to him.

"I liked how it lunged about fifty feet to catch and kill the last one that tried to run for it," Storm informs, making Squall smile.

"You can? Well, aren't you a big strong boy?" Squall says petting it.

Storm smiles and shakes his head as he keeps writing drafts of more calculations. "And yes. I am still working on that part. Right now, just basic stuff. That one will be a project in itself," he guesses as he shrugs.

"By the way. We will soon have a child. Remember to prepare for that," Squall informs.

"Wait…" Storm stops, turning to her. "Seriously? Did you actually use some fertility magic before you even fucked me?" he asks in disbelief.

"No. It was just my time of the month," Squall informs leaving.

Storm blinks before looking to his creatures and he sees they are looking at him with a kind of proud look on their long wide muzzled faces. "Wow…now I can be a dad for them. This will be a job and a half now," he says to himself, turning back to his work.

'Day 56, Entry 421

After learning that I will be a father soon, I started to take a small break and help Squall remake a room or two in the farmhouse for the kid and future kid. Side note I suspect Tanya already had foreseen this outcome. Even without the power of divination, she always seems to know what will happen next. Guess that is why she is the leader of our group. It also would explain why she wants to make a settlement over our facility. Some help raising children would be nice. Though hard to imagine parenthood while I am still so young at three hundred and eighty-six. But once the room was done, I returned to work, wanting to keep the calculations fresh in my head. Now that my creature is mostly a basic form and style, it was time to get down into specifies. Namely, their skin, maybe a weapon or two made for them which should be simple, any clothing or armor, slightly different styles of the body for them, and then the two most important parts. First, their sexual nature and sexual parts. Which is like building another one of them in of itself. And then females of their kind too in case we don't have anyone for them to fuck and breed. Though, considering what form I already made as for the base for the lizardmen, I might have to go a slightly different build. Maybe thinner and obviously smaller. Really, this would be another build as if I was starting over making these guys.'

Storm yells out as he pounds the desk, scaring the three lizardmen in the room. Enough to make them bow their heads as if it would placate him. Seeing this, he smiled and beckoned the big one and two smaller ones over, when they complied he rewarded them with smoked meat. Which he had been using to train and even spoil them.

'Day 79, Entry 674

Failure. I have not made one successful female for this species. I had forgotten how hard it was making variations like gender and subspecies when starting from scratch. Every usual trick I have tried so far has failed and destabilized the entire formula. I think I will step back a bit and let the Lizardmen project rest for now. By my calculations, there is no need to rush as these lizardmen should live at least forty years. Plenty of time to figure this out and, even if they die, I can easily make more,' Storm notes as he sighs looking over the empty room as the lizardmen had been moved to a separate room each. Mostly because Squall was experimenting with which type of environment they would like most.

Storm sighs and got up after doing what he had been doing with the loadstones to make sure they don't get mixed up. He then headed out to look at the changes that had been made down there. The tunnels now looking more clean and sterile. Metal slabs lining the walls and stone concrete floors to handle any weight they could throw at it, but he somehow doubts that in the future. As for the doors, hardly any change or the rooms in general. He does hear some soft snoring near two of them and he sees the marks for the lizardmen and their different environments so he guesses they might be just relaxing. But the Rytors now have changed signs and some deep grunting that he can faintly hear through the muffled door.

Storm frowns and taps the door, enhancing the sound suppression charm on it before continuing on to head up into the farmhouse. "Borak, Squall? I am pretty much done. What have I missed?" he calls, coming up through the trapdoor and closes it behind him.

"Nothing much, but I have been so lonely without you around," Borak says smirking as she walks up to him, unzipping her clothes and trying to entice him. Her mind hoping he doesn't remember anything or still mad at her.

"Oh?" Storm asks giving a smirk, showing Borak he had forgotten thanks to his work.

"How about you turn into that blond bombshell and we can have some fun," Borak says offering him a drink.

"Yang? Ruby's sister? Are you that hungry for those two sisters?" Storm teases as he takes the cup and chugs down a few mouthfuls.

"I have many plans. Now come on," Borak coaxed, grabbing his hand and pulls him upstairs.

Storm chuckles as he lets himself be pulled along while Squall leans around the corner from the kitchen and frowns. "Not again," she sighs to herself and considers telling Tanya, but can't get herself to stand as she rubs her growing stomach.

* * *

"Alright. She really did want to play," Storm says a bit groggy as 'she' woke up, still in Yang's form. Made all the more apparent by her jiggling bosom. Looking around, she saw she was inside one of the creature rooms for some reason. One that seemed to be modeled a bit after a swamp. Why would she be here and…oh no. Her mind raced as she looked around frantically, trying to spot it as a light mist covered the ground while hearing soft bubbling from the thick slightly muddy river.

Storm groans as she picks herself up. She then brushes herself off as she notices the marks on her like she was dragged here. She gains a frown while looking around, trying to spot the way out. She then hears some crunching wet smacks behind her and looks to see her first successful lizardman lumbering towards her with his bulky body. "Oh good. A familiar face. Lead me to the exit?" Storm asks, looking around confused. "Feels like a high night of drinking."

The lizardman looked at Storm very curiously and kept staring before they heard the door opening. They both look over and saw Borak walking in, holding a large piece of cooked meat before locking the door behind her.

"Borak…what the hell did we eat last night?" Storm asks sighing at the sight of a familiar face and rubbing her head.

"Oh, the fun is not over yet. Come here big guy," Borak says turning to the lizardman and the way she said that filled Storm with dread and started to get ready to use magic, but found she couldn't.

The lizardman walks over to Borak and she pets him and feeds him the meat, making him happy from the looks of it. "Alright…now breed with her," Borak instructs, pointing at Storm.

"What?!" Storm yells, glaring at her. "What the name in the dark god are you thinking?"

"Oh, just some payback," Borak informs, patting the side of the lizardman as it looks at the naked Storm.

Storm starts to back up, glaring at her. "You're going to pay big time for this," she seethes as she tries to look for a way out.

"Go get her boy," Borak instructs.

"Borak!" Storm yells as the lizardman hisses and charges after her. "I will get you!"

Borak smirks as she walks away, having a little happy skip in her step. Finally able to get revenge for leaving her tied up and forced to watch those two fucking throughout the night. What a perfect little revenge story. Though she wishes they had a recording crystal. She stopped at the door and waited for Storm to get caught, not wanting to risk her managing to get out the door when she unlocks it.

Storm runs around a tree as the lizardman scratches the ground and lowers himself off the ground, picking up speed. The large spikes on his back moving around slightly as his tough large scales flex slightly with every movement. His underscales flexing around as his limbs and chest bend to help him catch up. That large muzzle of his snapping a few times as he drools, wanting to get some female ass. His large thick tail slapping against the ground and trees a few times in excitement as his form becoming more like the animal he was made from.

Storm pants as she keeps trying to turn, her bosom bouncing everywhere, but it seems that she made it too good. The creature able to bend around expertly as it grips the tree and able to slide around, still as fast to chase after her. A loud thud sounding out and she looks up behind her to see the lizardman jumping down in front of her and made her slide to a stop. The large rough hand grabbing at her neck and hoisting her up. Storm chokes as she tries to pry his hand off, but it seems she lost even the strength for that. What the heck did Borak do to her?

The lizardman growls and hisses under his breath, his eyes looking over the kicking and squirming busty form of Yang. It then sticks its tongue out and licks at its muzzle, almost tasting the air around them which is now filling up with both his musk and her own scent. Storm grits her teeth, trying to kick up into the muzzle, but he grabs at her legs and swings it back down. The hand immediately latching onto her large chest as she screams in frustration and forced pleasure. A loud metal bang echoing from someplace else as he kneads it roughly. Enough to leave red marks all over her abused flesh. His claws then dig into it, enticing a scream from the girl as she kept trying to kick the large beast. Only to feel herself swung around and smashed against a tree. Storm chokes out a pained gasp as she becomes limp for a moment. Enough for the lizardman to step closer and stick his tongue out. A wet slap hitting her face as he licks at her cheek and mouth, roughly brushing up against her skin and especially her neck. Storm, however, tries to turn her head away from the shameful licking, not wanting to give him the pleasure of giving in, but he didn't seem to care. In fact, he seems spurred on by all the resistance and how much she is fighting. A hand grabbing her leg and spreading it to the side made her then realize why he's so excited now. She made the lizardmen enjoy the thrill of the chase and battle. A female fighting them is only a challenge they would gladly take on to prove themselves as the better male.

Storm knew it was futile now, but she never stopped putting up resistance as she kept struggling to get free from the lizardman's grasp. The lizardman then proceeded to start prodding her pussy with its dick now getting ready to start taking the female it had defeated. Storm tries to move her hips away from the ribbed and pointed cock, but it seemed no good with its grip on her neck and leg. Even to the point of feeling it drip its precum all over her pussy lips and trail down her free leg. The hot liquid making her squeak out a struggling gasp, knowing it was contrary to making them cold-blooded to even make them survive that body of theirs. And with all she knew with what went into making them, she had no choice, but to be forcibly taken along with her successful results.

The lizardman's tongue reached down further, this time licking her breast as if saying it was his now. As Storm tried futilely to move it away by her hand, the plunge came. Her other leg naturally tried to pull away from the large thick cock that went into her cunt. Her pussy lips spreading widely and spasming at the sudden intrusion, but to the male, it felt like a soft squishy pillow as it pants in her face. Storm's eyes rolled up into her head as she tries to compose herself, the heavy sinking feeling of such a tip invading her with every rough inch didn't help bring her mind back to its normal thinking self. Storm then grits her teeth and squeals when it gives a hard thrust and feels the tip smashing against her cervix, wanting to invade her womb and fill it with its life-giving cum. Something that Storm did not want to give that willingly. But the hand on her leg only pushed it up, almost bringing it up beside her leg and against the tree as it gains more leverage on her, smashing its hips against her while her large jiggling firm ass smacks against the tree repeatedly with every push and pull of the beast.

Storm pants heavily, trying to find her breath as every smack of her against the tree knocks the wind out of her. The hand still on her neck keeping her still as the lizardman steps even closer, the ribbed areas on his cock brushing and grinding against her dripping tunnel and lips enough to make her lower half shiver and grow goosebumps. A sensation of being invaded by a warm being that her body wanted, but her mind was wrestling with. It also didn't help that the beast was huffing and still licking at her chest and face. The smell and musk sending her body up with a flare of need and want to get rid of it the only way at the moment.

The lizardman kept going until it let out a new kind of hiss. One that Storm didn't recognize she put into him. But it was a deep rumbling one that invaded her senses and acted as if it was having a hold on her. Storm's vision became blurry as the thrusting and smacking of her form against the mossy tree only made it harder to concentrate. She tries to lift a free limp hand up to the lizardman's snout, but he only wraps his mouth around, licking all around it and coating it in his saliva. Storm shivering as she felt the warm wet liquid dripping off of her hand and the rough almost barbed tongue scraping against her skin. As if it was licking her in the beginning all over again. But that never stopped her mind being able to feel his cock smashing hard against her entrance to her womb and it was only a matter of time until the thick piece breached through.

The lizardman kept going before finally it's cock entered her womb. Storm let out a scream, not able to hold back after that. The lizardman hisses in her face, his hand on her leg letting go of her which let it drape over the side of his large thick leg as his hand grabs at her face, making her turn to face him as he seems to grin. Finally beating the fighting female at his mercy. Storm's scream giving out to weak choking squeals and whimpers, while her pussy lets loose it's own cum and washes over the scaled crotch as it buries and presses up against her. Its large balls clenching hard against him before Storm can audibly hear the spurt of hot lizard cum fill her womb, almost making it full till a few more follow. The amount not being held back in the slightest as his cock kept her sealed against him and leaving no other place for the cum to go. She groans weakly, staring back at the lizardman as he gives some hissing chuckles, feeling her stomach starting to brush up against his strong chest and he lets go of her face. Her head slowly leaning off to the side in a weak attempt to rest for the moment. Then feeling him move his hand down to her ass and grips it tightly, claiming the female as his to breed.

Storm, weak as she could be, felt something was wrong inside of her. Her womb was trying to absorb the cum from the lizardman, but it couldn't and then she felt the unmistakable feeling of magic on the womb. She questioned if the lizardman was doing this knowingly or not, but she felt something changing in her womb. Something she could not describe.

Storm slowly felt his grip loosen around her neck before she slid down the tree onto her ass. His cock slipping out of her and spurting out a few more shots mainly over her chest and face. Her face flinching at the hot spots landing on her. But what she didn't expect was that walks away, seemingly satisfied and leaving her to herself, tried and almost ready to sleep the time away from the rough fucking she endured. Storm groans as she tries to lift her head and watch him leave. Her mind catching the fact that she can't exactly remember what she put as their mating habits, but knows that it's not this way. It can't be. But maybe her recollection of her memories are now messed up because of what she just went through. A rough, almost skin cutting, fucking from a scaled lizard beast, and a belly full of jizz.

Storm weakly groans, trying to lift an arm towards him, but he disappears from view while she falls onto her side, unable to catch herself in time. She groans, trying to push herself back up to her feet, but falls when her grip on her hands and knees slip on the mossy and wet muddy ground. Her body landing flat and making her cry out when she landed on her stomach and some cum shot out of her, staining her legs and the ground in the white liquid. Storm grits her teeth, pushing herself to her feet and uses the tree and its branches for help. Finally able to find her footing as her stomach sloshes around.

With the lizardman gone, she figured it had decided to dive into the water and rest at the bottom, waiting for food or something. Storm tried searching for a way out or something that could help her while her stomach rumbles and shifting around every so often. But it didn't help that her ears were catching the fact that there was less sloshing around after what seemed like half an hour. Her stomach not shifting around as much, but that didn't mean it still didn't feel as heavy, but it, in fact, felt heavier as she kept walking through this swampy area. Her eyes not even catching hide nor scale of the lizardman in this room during her long trek.

Storm huffed as her breasts were also now causing her some issues. She suspected they had grown a little bit over what seemed like an hour. Then she felt her stomach clench for a second before remembering that she made the lizardmen breed eggs into their females. So that would mean she has to deal with the fact that she has an egg growing inside of her and maybe something else. Cause now she also felt her skin crawling between her legs. The soft smooth and plushy skin morphing and changing around like it was on fire. In fact, her whole body felt like someone lit a fire under her and now her whole body felt like everything was burning. Her form started to struggle and stumble around before she catches a tree and leans against it, pushing out her ass to even get her balance correct so she doesn't fall. At which point, she bites her lip and groans past it, feeling her legs starting to become slightly heavier. At which point, she looks down and spots that they are growing in size, becoming thicker as more flesh and muscle is added. Possibly to hold up dealing with the egg inside her now that she thinks is halfway through forming. And then came her ass as she sees it sag lightly past her legs. But what was alarming her was that the whole area between her legs was crawling, like someone was yanking it around and splitting it apart. She groans and yells painfully to the air, shutting her eyes in an attempt to handle the immense burning pain and pleasure. Her fingers digging into the tree and tearing out a chunk as well.

When her stomach clenched again, she fell to her knees clutching her stomach in some pain. But then feels how it moves around and sighs happily for some reason. Storm starts to catch her breath at what had just happened before looking down and spreading her legs. Then she sees why it felt like someone was going at her skin. The old human-style pussy and ass were now tucked into a reptilian-like slit that was very puffy and thick. She reaches down and curiously pokes at it, giving off a soft moan when she felt how much her finger sinks in. Then she looks back around and looks to see her ass very thick and flabby, but firm looking. She figures she can sink in a finger a few inches before hitting her muscle if that's true, but it would allow a very hand-filling grab for any male that wants her.

Storm, after collecting herself, went about the room, still trying to find something that could help her as she knew that every second the eggs were forming more. At some point, she figured that the time compression must be on. It was the only way the eggs were forming so fast within her as, unlike with Rex, she didn't give rapid breeding abilities to any lizardman. Then her body suddenly seized up for a moment, making her check her stomach.

Her skin morphs around the two eggs inside of her, leaving two distinct bulges. She groans, holding a hand to them before leaning her back against a tree and sitting against it, her legs spread as she pants. She places her hands on her stirring stomach, seemingly helping the eggs along as she pushes at them slightly. With this, the eggs finally move and she gives, starting to push. When she felt the first egg push out of her womb, it touches her wide pelvis, but it wasn't wide enough as it gets stuck against it. She cries out in some pain, but mostly deep moans at how much it was pushing against her. Then she started to feel relief as her hips start to widen outward, leading to one egg peeking through her slit. She pants happily, drooling a bit as she sees the egg and gives a few more pushes until the egg slips out in a slimy covering onto the mossy ground. Storm smiles and licks her lips before grunting, feeling the second egg starting to push out as well, following its twin in its wake. Already the change to her body doing wonders as it touches every bit of her, sending bolts of tingles up her spine and making her legs spasm and arms shiver. She tries to control herself as she grits her teeth through the pleasure and pushes hard. Her cry echoing through the marsh as the second egg follows the first, bumping into it in the slimy pool. Storm left panting and leaning against the tree to finally rest.

Storm rested there for a long time. She didn't even know the time at this point for what she went through. It felt her body was still tingling all over from having just laid a small clutch of eggs. Eventually, she found the strength to get up and starts looking herself over to take in anymore changes. She runs her hands over herself and feels that her chest did get bigger and hangs slightly, but it also became as big as her ass did. A quick slap and grab at it showed it was flabby enough to get a strong grip at her flesh. But that also meant her legs followed with the size slowly becoming smaller, but leaving enough grabbable muscle and fat as it travels down her legs. Her upper leg having the most and feeling like the lizardman can easily sink his claws into it without a hassle. Her hips equally as wide as her ass, only being slightly smaller, but seeing that the eggs were almost a foot wide was enough for her to realize that this body was being molded for breeding as many eggs as possible. While the lower half of her leg was about half its size. Her slit slightly wide from the laying, but was still shrinking to its normal thin self.

After a while, food was transported via the new system of some pipes and magic teleporting and traveling through some areas which were then dropped at her feet. It was clear that Squall had made this so she wouldn't have to come down every meal time seeing as she was expecting. This dashed Storm's hopes of being let out that way. Eventually, the lizardman emerged to eat as it sits where she was standing for a while. Storm ended up hiding to try and avoid it, but it paid her no mind and eventually went back into the water. She sighs as at least she wouldn't have to keep looking over her shoulder for a bit as she tried to get used to this form. However, the lizardman did emerge again, this time in search of something. Storm, seeing this, readied herself for a fight. Though she knew she had no hope of winning at this point as it sniffs her out and claws away the shrubbery to show her crouching and trying to hide away. Which ended up with her leg being grabbed and dragged back to him as she tries to claw herself away.

* * *

Storm sighed she has just laid a fifth clutch of eggs. There was no way out from inside as long as the door was enchanted. Apparently, Squall really thought ahead for any captured victim trying to leave without being bred or turned. And this also applied to any creature as well if they ever found the door.

Storm though had not made it one bit easy for the lizardman. Every time it came at her, it had to fight to breed her. Though it won every time and made her cry out which it took as a victory over Storm. At this moment now, she looks down as she was laying up to four to five eggs. Obviously, her womb had changed even more now as it was able to produce that many from the same amount.

The lizardman didn't seem to care though because, after a while of waiting after each lay, he would just hunt her down and breed her again. It obviously wanted a proper female and it was getting it. To the point where he started to see her less as a human and more as a true lizardwoman. Which, when Storm looks at herself, it was becoming a reality.

This time, after laying the eggs, Storm felt different. The tingling and feelings after the laying would fade by around half an hour, but Storm figured it had been over two hours by now. The lizardman was sleeping a bit away, giving her some time to look at herself. She gets on her knees and crawls over to the water and blinks at the sight before her. A very small lizard head looks back at herself where she didn't have the puffy curl ends of what Yang has. Instead, it was mostly flat and falling around her very smooth and flexible looking scales that had an off yellow coloring to them. A hand reaches up to touch her face and she stops when she notices a different shape to it. Looking more like a frog's hand but without the webbing. Almost like less rough than the male next to her as if she was expected to always carry something safety. Being the eggs, it would make sense. Storm hums and turns her head to the side, seeing the muzzle wasn't as large, almost like what she had planned at one point. It seemed about the length of her head if she took a measuring rope to it. But it was also smaller in that it would be flatter as well instead of bulky like the male. Her eyes now having a reptilian image to them with how predatory they looked and being more on the upper half of her head instead of in the middle. Almost like a real lizard would have or even the male she made.

As she leans over to see more of herself, she saw some strange markings along her neck and arms. As she peers closer, she can see that they look almost like the magical markings they all use. She then reaches up and rubs at them, thinking it would do something, but they didn't glow or show any sign of activating for whatever it was made for. But as she starts to turn herself around to get a better look at herself, she saw that her neck was a bit longer than before and then something hits the water, making her gasp quietly. She quickly puts her hands to her mouth and looks over to the male to see him grumbling, stirring slightly before becoming still. Storm watches him for a while to make sure he is still sleeping before looking back at the reflection and sees that she was growing a thick tail that ended to a point coming out slightly above and between her plushy ass. Then she notices that the coloring went from the faded yellow to a pure white. Which makes her wonder if this was an abnormality if they put in another girl or a regular thing to happen. Then she also notices the marks around her tail and legs as if she was wearing a ring marked with magical symbols. At this point, she looked like a full-fledged lizardwoman and seems ready to go for more with how she was kneeling and showing off the same size assets that were sticking with her since the first egg-laying.

Storm tries to think. Borak had to have slipped her some sort of potion in the drink she recalls. The effects have to be wearing off sometime soon as it had been several days in this by now. The question is would she get her magic back before she gets bred again. As she thought this, a shudder ran through her body as if it was anticipating such an outcome. Storm didn't like that one bit she had to get out of here soon. Storm kept waiting getting far away from the lizardman hoping he stayed asleep.

Though, watching him for so long started to take its toll. Her eyes began to feel heavy and try to snap them open. She groans, rubbing at her eyes with her arm and frowns that she has to keep awake to even make a run or fight the lizardman off. Another droop of her head makes her groan and try to keep it up. Already, everything she has been through catching up to her as she struggles to stay upright at least to help her stay awake. It wasn't until she snaps her eyes open again, does she gasp and realizes she is being pulled around. Storm blinks before slowly looking to her arm being yanked and sees that Tanya is there pulling her away, holding a very annoyed and angry expression on her face. Storm wonders what happened in the time she was in here as she notices the door coming up before they step through and Tanya locks it behind her. Tanya slowly sighs, taking a careful breath to steady herself.

"Storm…do you know how long you were in there?" Tanya spoke up, staring straight ahead and Storm looks to see in that direction to see Borak holding a slight frown on her face on the other side of the hall.

"Um…I have no idea…" Storm spoke up for the first time in a while, hearing the soft voice coming from her. "How…?"

"A fucking week?!" Tanya yells, answering his question, but seems to be questioning Borak with that angry interrogation.

Borak just looks down, keeping her mouth shut and not wanting to look at them.

"You actually made me waste time on jobs that Storm can easily do. And here, I thought he was working on making the females for these new monsters. But no!" Tanya yells, stepping up to Borak and gets in her face. "You threw him in there and this happened!" she exclaimed, throwing a hand towards Storm as she starts to stand on her new lizard-like feet.

"Don't forget slipping me a potion that blocks my magic," Storm adds.

"And not just her!" Tanya yells, turning to her, leveling a finger at her face and almost poking her muzzle. "I heard from Squall how much you tortured Borak. Whatever you two have between each other, shut up, make up, and get to work!" she orders, looking between the two now. "We can't afford to be like this and waste time having to save each other's asses for our own problems. Also, Borak, Tempest says you are banned from the kitchen and she will start retaliating if you steal from her potions again," she lectures, leveling a glare at them both.

They both flinch, looking away from her. Not wanting to admit their little spat had cost them almost a month of wasted time when they could have worked on other things. More important things like building up the base, gathering information, or even just reinforcing themselves on all levels. With Storm partially wondering if she could have gotten a female from patrols and used her to test out the creatures. While Borak thinking if she could find a way into the city with her abilities.

"Now apologize together. Storm, you get back to work. At least something came out of this if you are looking for a female lizard. So change back after you are done. Borak, clean up this mess and you are on pen duty. After that, you are going scouting. And no. You are going to be wearing no armor or even good clothes as punishment for this. Storm, you are punished by not getting any of us for this day or tomorrow either," Tanya lectures to the two, holding an angry line on her lips. Her eyes almost smoldering a hole in them.

The two very reluctantly made up under Tanya's gaze and after that, Borak ran off to not get yelled at anymore. "Tanya, a favor. Memory wipe me a bit as I still can't use magic at all," Storm requests.

"What do you mean you can't use magic right now?" Tanya asks facepalming, knowing she will not like the answer one bit.

Storm sighs and hangs her head. "I…well…"

"Raped," Tanya groans, now pacing around. "That explains all the extra pups around Rex besides what the females pushed out," she then turns to her. "And yes. I saw the eggs. You are the only female in the room. Borak is going to get much worse after this. I don't care if she is your first lover. I will make sure she begs for forgiveness," Tanya promises, holding such a heavy glare, even Storm can feel the disappointment, even if she isn't the target of it. "So…no magic like this? You just want certain parts gone? Or all? As you were looking for a way to have a female lizard."

"Before I woke up in there to right before you pulled me out. Also, erase the memory of me hearing what you just said. I would rather have no information on that. Also, a new rule from now on. Only throw a prisoner into that if we have no other use as most likely they will end up something like this," Storm says. "Also, I can still feel my magic. I just can't use it," Storm adds.

"Okay. I will tell what you can do after this," Tanya agrees, taking out a magic stone and holding it up to her face as she bends down slightly to her height. "Now…sleep little one," she whispers as Storm stares into the light of the blue stone while her eyes glow blue as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Wide Help

Storm sighs as he kept doing fine tweaks, stuck in his monster workshop for the past week. From what he knew, he'd been turned into a lizard girl for some reason. But Tanya just said to look over the lizard girl body and then change back to his normal one. The results of the examination gave him incredible amounts of data that allowed him to create a lifelike clone of his previous form and finally finish the project that bore him one single specimen.

Now he was working on a new project creating a big pig species that they can let roam and hunt for food later. Thankfully, the project had been much easier, so much so he appointed an assistant at the same time from his last project. Speaking of which…

"Master, I have the jar you wanted," he hears and smiles as he looks over to see a lizard girl he created, holding said jar. She almost looks like the one he looked like, but during the project he skipped out on hair and colors to not waste that much time. So, she was simply a white lizardgirl at this point. He had also seen to increasing her mental capacity off the bat to help him and see if he should give the lizardmen race magic users. "Is this what you wanted, master?" she asks somewhat eagerly, almost begging to hear praise.

"Yes, you've done well.. Place it in slot four and let us see if this can improve the size of the game," Storm says.

She smiles and goes to place it in the slot as order. His eyes trailing over her form and see how good looking she is for a lizard girl. Might make the lizardmen run like crazy just to gain her acceptance or just try to capture her. Though, she is his from now on and useful for almost everything and would even bend over for him to grab at her in a sort of praise. Something he doesn't mind at all. "Have you gotten any messages from Tanya or Squall yet?" he asks, looking at the clock.

"Alpha Tanya said 'Get to work' last time I saw her and broodmother Squall was resting to take care of her eggs," she reported.

"So, nothing new from Tanya, probably need to step up making more lizardmen guard since Squall can't do it herself," Storm says as the magical seal powers up, making both of them put on protective eyewear so as not to be blinded.

The spell circle slowly starts to spark and then strike the many jars and ingredients until the material came out and started to form in the middle. The lizardgirl starts to get excited as she claps and smiles as the creation starts to grow in size after it gathered everything, forming and morphing into a large beast. Storm grins as it becomes a quadrupedal creature with a slightly hairy body and some tusks and a short tail. A heavy snort emits from it until the light dies down and it snorts while it sniffs around. "Hmm…more stable, bigger too, and looks like it has a lot of meat. We did it," he says happily, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, partially making a grab at her breast and gives a squeeze.

"Lunch," the lizardgirl says drooling a bit.

Storm chuckles and lightly pats her head and brings her back. "Now now, we have to let this one roam and grow even more. Maybe make more. Can you imagine it? A large pen or a field of these guys?" he asks teasingly, as she drools so much he's surprised she isn't dehydrated. "Now for the test," Storm says activating a second seal and the creature teleports to another room.

"Aw," the lizardgirl whines before sighing. "Can we make more to eat at least?" she asks, looking up to him hopefully.

"We will, but for now, to the viewing platform," Storm says getting up and walks to a door.

The lizardgirl smiles and follows, her tail wagging behind her. The door opens up to show a large open field with some trees and rocks, the large boar in the middle of the room, and some black grimm creatures lumbering around as well. It wasn't until the boar huffs that the grimm turns towards the noise and starts to walk before breaking into a run.. The lizardgirl becomes so excited she leans on the clear one-way glass while Storm takes a seat and starts to write stuff down. "Master, one is killed already!" she says excitedly at how much the boar is easily taking on the grimm. The first beowolf never stood a chance.

"How quickly did it kill and is it mainly using the tusks to kill?" Storm asks, taking notes.

She nods happily. "He is skewering them. Very easily. Oh, there goes another," she says nodding at the result. Proud to be part of its creation.

"Release the Boarbatusk," Storm instructs.

She pants as she rushes over to the controls and leans up before grabbing a lever. Storm smiles as he watches her pull it and there was loud grunting coming from the room now. The lizardgirl rushes back to the glass and watches excited as the boar grimm rushes their creation. Only for their boar to spin around and stab one of its tusks into the boar grimm, turning it into dust immediately. Then it lifts its hooves and stomps onto the next one. "Two down master! One by tusk and another by stomping. This is one of the best creations to ever be apart of, master," she says rushing back to him and looks at what he wrote down.

"Final test for it. Release the Death Stalker," Storm instructs.

She nods before rushing back to the controls, grabbing a handle on the ground before pulling hard. A loud grinding coming from the room as they watch to see the stalker snapping its claws before the door even opened. Then it bursts through the gate and charges immediately for the boar. The boar reactively turns to it and grunts loudly as the stalker hisses at it. Only for them to crash into each other. The lizardgirl gasp as she sees the claws and stinger digging into the boar and its tusks digging into the eyes and head before they turn to dust and fall onto their sides. "Master…it died…" she says sadly, her tail no longer wagging at the death of their creation.

Storm sighs before getting up and walking over to her. "That's okay, we got good data. Honestly, hardly any of our monsters like this are able to take on the death stalker that easily. So now we can improve. But for now, time to get to bed. I think we did enough for one night," he finishes, taking his coat off and wraps it around her. "Come on, let's get back to the house and see if we can get some boar meat, huh?" he asks teasingly and her tail stiffens up at the sound of that. "Yeah, thought so, let's go," he finishes, leading her away.

She smiles up to him as she leans against him while they head out into the tunnels which is now a little cleaner. Nothing much had changed other than more signs and directions. As for now, the two head up the stairs into the farmhouse where Squall was waiting and reading a book on the couch. "Hey, you two. Dinner is already on the table. And I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait," she says, rubbing her bulging stomach. "This little guy couldn't keep his mouth away from all that food, could you?" she says playfully while rubbing her stomach.

"Well, we have a lot more boar meat now. The latest one took on the Death Stalker," Storm says.

Squall smiles as the lizardgirl happily goes into the dining room to start eating away. "Good progress. Seems she is really useful, even outside of the bed," she teases as Storm rolls his eyes, amused. "Have a name for your new assistant yet?"

"I'm thinking her name can be Hess. Also, I got to tell Tanya about the results and that we need more grimm," Storm says as Squall goes to sit down at the table. "So what do you think it will be? An amazon prince or princess?" Storm asks.

Squall smirks. "Let's just have names set up for both and be surprised. After all, I am sure this one is eager to come out and eat more food, don't you?" she asks down to her stomach while catching a flying bone from Hess's ravenous eating.

"You think it will have my dragon characteristics?" Storm asks before kissing her cheek, not waiting for an answer. "Hess, I am off to see Tanya. Guard Squall."

Hess swallows a mouthful and smiles. "Okay, master. Broodmother Squall, I am enjoying my time with master and I can't wait to tell you everything that's happened," she touts, equally excited at telling her story while her eyes seemed to be watching her master leave for Tanya's office.

Squall smiles as Storm leaves out the door. "You love him dearly, don't you?"

Hess gives a harsh blush to her cheeks that felt warm to her cold-blooded body. "I can not deny it broodmother Squall. He is everything a female should be rewarded with. I would bear his hatchlings and lay down my life for him. Follow any order or needs that he wants to my fullest attention."

Squall smiles while reaching over and petting her head. "You will always be welcomed into bed with him whenever you want. After all, you make him really happy and he is proud of you since you are his creation and he couldn't think of anyone better to help him with his work and goals."

* * *

"Hey," Storm says, entering Tanya's room.

Tanya sighs as she looks to him from her papers. "And what do I owe this pleasure of a hunk of a dragon entering my room?" she asks almost sarcastically.

"Well…I am now out of grimm fodder to test my creations against," Storm states plainly.

Tanya stares at him before taking a deep breath and sighing. "I will send a message to Borak to grab some more."

"Good. The last boar took out the death stalker with itself, so, we have a lot of boar meat now," Storm adds.

Tanya shrugs. "At least we won't go hungry for a while, but that doesn't mean things are idle out there."

"Nope, so what do you say we go on an excursion? I remember looking at the missions that there will be a huntsmen team in a nearby area on a mission soon. And we are the only ones free enough to go on that job…Borak would just try restarting her harem with them," Storm states.

Tanya slowly points to him. "Which is why I need to keep her away with missions for a while. We have a lot of them piled up since last time. But not today. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. You can enjoy those two in the meantime. I'm sure Squall still is horny enough to please you even," she mentions offhandedly, rolling her eyes and going back to her paperwork.

"You know what she told me?" Storm asks walking around the desk.

Tanya just hums as she keeps working and looking over her papers. Not even caring about the man standing beside her.

Storm leans down and starts kissing her as he runs his hand down her side getting a feel of her ass and lifts her up with it.

Tanya frowns as she has no choice at the moment but to kiss back. Her arms wrapping his neck as she is lifted into the air, putting her onto his lap as he slowly walks away. "You are way too hungry," she whispers huskily before trying to keep her moans quiet as he starts to kiss and nip at her neck.

"Come on you," Storm says carrying her to her bed.

Tanya groans, glaring at him. "I have work to do," she struggles to mention before letting out a yelp of a moan when he gives a hard nip to her shoulder. His hand then grips her shirt and pulls it apart.

"Yeah. One of those jobs is to blow off steam," Storm says climbing in with her.

* * *

"See? Isn't that better?" Storm asks, having just woken up with Tanya.

Tanya sighs and lays her head back against his chest. "You…are incorrigible."

"And you still love me taking your ass," Storm reminds, taking a deep inhale of her hair's scent.

Tanya rolls her eyes tiredly before shaking her head. "Just…go easy on me. I have many things to do and that includes literally setting up a town for us. Preparing and everything. While you have other things, like that lizardgirl. Who I am sure you fucked around with rather than giving her to the lizardmen to breed. And then there are your other creatures. Squall is out. Tempest…is still growing her garden in the old greenhouse. And Borak…don't get me started on her paperwork."

"Hess is much more useful as a helper and stress manager than anything. And I love spoiling her. She's too cute for it," Storm says smiling, running a hand down her side and up to her soft breast, giving it a light squeeze. "As for everything else…well, we are mostly in a waiting period at the moment. Besides that mission."

"The lizardgirl has a name, huh? I will add her to the roster soon enough…don't worry," Tanya starts, seeing his slightly concerned expression. "I won't put her on a job if there is something else you want her doing."

Now Storm gives a smirk. "Well…there is a sexy outfit I need her to find that would fit her style and body. But maybe I will put you into it," Storm says smirking.

Tanya reaches up and pokes his nose. "Put me in one, I'll rip off your wings to turn you into a lizard."

"I would be fine with that as long as you are there with me," Storm says.

Tanya groans, now sitting up and groaning as she stretches her back. Storm even eyes the scratch marks all over her back and sides. "Seriously, you can take one of the others. You don't always have to go with me. Besides, soon we'll have some…unwilling victims," she notes, turning an eye towards him.

"I know, but we have hardly spent any time together for a good while. Also, we put it to a vote. Three of us have said you need to go out on a mission and it's either me or Borak. Who do you want to go with?" Storm asks.

Tanys slowly turns her whole body to him with a smirk on her face. "I will take Borak. I guess it would be good for me to go out once in a while."

"Really? You want to take her to meet with a team or huntsmen who are still in school? You really want to sabotage yourself that much?" Storm asks starting to chuckle.

Tanya rolls her eyes, somewhat amused before getting up. "I better get ready. And you have a pregnant mate to meet…I just realized that the dark god is rubbing off on you," she voices as she looks him over now. Able to spot his form as similar or even better than the temple shamans. "And all the perks along with it."

"You think my patron has rubbed off on me?" Storm asks cheekily.

Tanya smirks. "Who else is hornier and wants to rule over his subjects with no effort?" she asks sarcastically.

"Eh," Storm says getting up and smirks as he had an evil plan in the works.

Tanya shakes her head as she walks off. "Go see the others. I will be catching up with Borak once she returns soon."

"You serious?" Storm asks.

"Am I ever not serious?" Tanya asks, looking back at him before shutting the door to her bathroom and leaves him staring at the wood.

"Well you have been known to fuck with people," Storm says, mostly to himself before using his mirror to assume Tanya's form and quickly dresses in a spare uniform and heads out before she came back out. As Storm walks downstairs, she smirks at the sight of a ragged Borak bursting open the door and holding so many bags of meat and supplies. "I see you were successful…mostly," she voices, looking over her outfit which seems to mostly consist of a short ripped shirt and skirt. She is even showing off her panties and bra past the rags of ripped clothing which were also ripped up.

"What do you mean mostly?!" Borak yells.

Storm gives a harsh glare and Borak immediately clambers up, not wanting to piss her off even more. "I have kept you away from this place for a reason. And it's all your fault for getting this punishment in the first place. I am almost ready to give you ten more missions that you have to go back out and do without even grabbing more supplies for yourself," Storm lectures, walking around her.

"No please," Borak begs on her hands and knees.

Storm keeps giving a glare down at her. "You are somewhat lucky, but I will tell you the bad news. Storm has been enjoying himself with his new assistant and Squall. They act like real wives to him."

"And what is the bad ne…eep," Borak jumps when Storm levels another glare down at her.

"What's more, you failed the mission. You were told to deliver this stuff to Tanya by seven. It's seven o' five right now," Storm informs, walking around Borak, spotting the real Tanya who was evaluating this performance.

"But I did deliver it to you before seven," Borak retorts, looking at Storm.

"And I am disappointed that you were not able to identify an imposter," Tanya speaks up.

Borak squeaks as Storm smirks before starting to strip himself of Tanya's uniform. "So, what did you think love?" Storm asks, handing over the uniform bit by bit to Tanya.

Tanay smiles. "Pretty good, and with such little information," she says proudly till Storm stood naked before them and changed back. His wings then unfold a little and shakes himself to get rid of the kinks in his muscle. "I would say you could pass off as me for five minutes," she compliments.

"What's all the ruckus? Broodmother Squall is trying to rest," Hess yawns as she comes down the stairs and sees the three. "Is this master wanting to breed with his two chosen mates?" she asks, eyeing Storm's naked body without even hiding her gaze.

"Well, I am the infiltration expert on our team. Now, I believe you have an actual lecture for Borak," Storm points out while smirking as Tanya gave him back his clothes.

Tanya nods as she glares towards Borak and grabs her arm before hauling her off. "We'll be back at the end of the day. You guys enjoy yourself," she informs, pulling the scared girl out of the house.

"Sleep well?" Storm asks heading up past Hess.

She smiles as she follows him. "It was a bit lonely without you, master. But broodmother Squall kept me company," she recalls, smiling before noticing he hasn't even dressed yet. "Are you going to dress master?"

Storm smirks. "Want to surprise our 'broodmother'."

"Shaman Tempest would also love to see your grand body in all its glory," Hess says.

Storm chuckles before grabbing and lifting Hess into his arms, making sure to hold an arm under her ass as he gives some hard squeezes that made her moan. "I am sure she would. She has been begging for more than just me teasing the life out of her."

"Actually, she thinks it is still the winter season master," Hess informs.

Storm smirks. "Yeah. She needs some good dicking, don't you think, my sexy lizard?" he asks teasingly, wrapping his tail around hers and giving a yank that made her yelp.

* * *

"So, how are you my amazon queen?" Storm asks, taking a seat on the bed.

Squall smirks as she tiredly looks up to him. "Do I even want to know why your ass is still naked and you have Hess in your lap like that?" she replies almost humorously.

"I took Tanya's form, dressed up in one of her spare uniforms, and fucked with Borak," Storm informs.

"Literally or figuratively?" Squall asks as she reaches out and massages Hess's ass to get a happy moan from her.

"Figuratively, but we both know screwing Tanya and making her a part of her harem is one of Borak's greatest wishes," Storm says.

Squall rolls her eyes before sitting up. "You two want to feel the little one?" she asks, grabbing both of their hands.

"How can you feel an egg?" Hess asks.

Storm chuckles and places a small kiss on her blushing cheek. "Simple. Her 'egg' is actually a child ready to come out once it's ready," he explains as he grabs her hand and places it on Squall's bulging stomach. "Feel that?"

"I am a mammal, Hess. We don't usually lay eggs," Squall explains.

"Though…" Storm starts off and Squall gives a playful slap on his arm. "Okay. I won't say anymore but you have to admit, it's a fun thought."

"No talking about our work creatures," Squall playfully scolds.

"Will it be a superior lizardman then?" Hess asks.

Storm smirks down to Squall and she gives one right back as she looks over his draconic form. "Kinda, we are not sure yet if the little one will come out like me, or him, or even a mix. I am wanting it to be a surprise," she admits as Hess kept feeling around.

"Does this mean I won't have an egg?" Hess asks, starting to question things.

Squall raises an eyebrow now as Storm looks at Hess. "What? Of course, you can. I mean, you are made with the anatomy of having eggs as much as you can," he assures, running a hand down her sides and giving gentle pats and squeezes along her form.

"So, my hatchlings won't come out like hers?" Hess asks confusedly.

Storm sighs as he wonders if he should have spent more time on making her smarter. "No, it will be eggs for you. You will have eggs ready to grow inside of you and once a good proper male has mated you and then you will have your own hatchlings," he explains smiling. "And besides, I heard the guys can be really hungry to please a female," he teases as he leans over and gives a nip to her neck where the markings are.

"I think she needs time to wrap her head around it," Squall says smirking.

"Oh…please. Can I please mate right now?" Hess only begs, trying to keep his head at her neck, feeling him bite and lick at it.

"Take it to another room if you do," Squall instructs.

Storm hums before lifting the lizard as he bites onto her neck to keep her steady, carrying her out of the room and down the hall. Squall gives a roll of her eyes and lays back in bed. "Horny dragon."

Hess moans happily, hugging him tightly as he bites and nips at her neck. "That feels so amazing master. More…please," she sighs out happily, leaning her head away and allowing him to get more of her neck.

Storm chuckles, carrying her into his own larger bed. "Oh, we're going to have lots of fun. Don't worry about missing anything," he whispers into her ear. Hess hisses happily as he gives a rough squeeze to her ass, letting him feel his fingers sinking right in.

Hess groans before grunting as she is dropped onto the bed. "Master?" she breathes out, craning her head to look up at him.

Storm hums deeply, placing a hand on her head and scratching under her chin. "Now, what does my little fuck slave and best monster lover ever want? A little loving?" he asks, moving his hand down her neck with her holding his wrist and guiding him along. "Mostly breeding?" he asks, moving his other hand down to her hip. "Or…" he hisses as he kept scratching his fingers on her neck and then grabs it, choking her and pushing her down to the bed, "a little play on a rapefest, worthy of a lizardman?" he whispers down at her, a predatory glint in his eyes.

Hess chokes out something as she grips his wrist tightly, trying to tear him off her. "What was that my little fuck slave?" he asks, letting up on some strength to which she immediately starts coughing for air before shakily groaning.

She moves her lips slowly and Storm raises an eyebrow at her. "What was that?" he breathes out, starting to clench his hand around her neck again.

Hess coughs again before smiling at him. "Even if you rape me, master, I will still love you. I am yours to do as you please…" she chokes before she could finish as he tightens his grip.

"Good. Let's put those breeding hips to good use," Storm laughs as he grabs her hips tightly and moves her around. Hess gave a choked yelp as she is turned to face the bed and felt her hips held up to kneel before him. She then felt the hand on her neck moving to her head and pushing her down further, almost sinking in and smothering her. "Say 'ah'," he jokes as he looms over her.

Hess had a hard time opening her mouth with how much she was being pushed down before screaming into the sheets. His large cock already pushing into her without pausing. Wet squelching noises came from between them as she grits her teeth. Storm hisses and breathes over her head and neck which sends shivers down her body and through her tail all while her tail and his start to coil around each other.

Large drips of pre-cum already begin to trail down her legs and into the sheets, leaving messy white marks. Storm groans happily above her, feeling her soft velvety walls clenching around, trying to get used to his size and adapt as quickly as it could. He then grunts, giving a hard thrust that pushed Hess further into the bed. His balls hitting against her ass letting him hear the noticeable claps. He then starts to grind his hips against her, pushing himself even further inside while the lizardgirl moans as deeply as she could. A shake of her ass showed she wanted more, even moving her hips back against him.

Storm laughs, giving her hip a tighter squeeze before roughly moving his hips back and then forwards again. Hess cries out gripping the sheets, feeling his wonderful cock pound her insides. Then he goes in again, as if he is stirring them up. Heavy huffs and grunts come from above her as she smiles happily. Happy to satisfy her master's needs. She gasps as she felt his tip batter against the entrance to her womb and tries to move her hips back to meet him again, this time harder. Storm grunts and looks down at her, watching as she tries to get the biggest enjoyment of him. But he wasn't going to give it without a fight. He moves his hand from her hips to her neck and clenches hard. Hess starts to choke and gasp for air again, her hands rushing to the one on her head to let her up but he wasn't having it.

"You're not in charge here slut. I am and you will follow and do what I want. Got it?" he growls down to her.

Hess cries out as she cums instantly from his harsh words, splattering against his crotch and ball sack, the excitement and thrill of it all beginning getting to her. Especially since she is finally living her dream of bedding and being bred by her master like a real lizardwoman should be.

"Now, how about some proper breeding?" he taunts as she gurgles and grunts in return.

Hess slowly felt his balls engorge against her ass and then clench repeatedly. Bulges begin to press against her leaking cunt before entering as they travel down his cock. She slowly gasps out as she felt the first one splatter against the entrance to her womb, but it just made it easier for him to quickly push in, the pinhole opening spreading wide and sealing his length in place as the rest of the bugles spew cum into her opened womb. Hess gives a high pitched squeal as she felt the warm jizz start to collect in her, her skin stretching as he kept going and packing her womb full of potential future eggs.

Hess slowly smiles as her vision starts to fade from lack of oxygen, only to gasp when the pressure surrounding her neck slackens which triggers spasms in her lungs to bring back the air. Though, it didn't last long as Storm grabs her head and forces her to look at him. "I'm not done yet," he spits on her cheek which makes her flinch before he throws her head back down.

She cries out when she feels his hand on her back, holding her place. A heavy tug from him causes her to scream again. His cock pulls out, scraping her insides before warm ropes of cum land all over her ass. Hess gives a moaning cry as she felt the warm, gooey liquid land on her back and even her head. She then feels him grab her leg and flip her around onto her back. Hess closes an eye as one streak lands on her face. She pants, watching as more still erupts out of his tip, making a mess of her flat chest and face. It wasn't until he held her head and his cock to point it at her did she start to look up at him.

Storm keeps a deadly grin on his face as his still cum bursting cock invades her mouth. Hess chokes from the sudden entry and reacts by coughing up the cum when it pools in her mouth. His length then moves deeper into her mouth as he forces her head down, making sure he was over her and keeping a strong grip. She squeaks and gulps down the thick load, feeling it glide down her throat. She weakly reaches up and tries to grip his chiseled legs, where she is able to grab onto the muscled grooves before she chokes again from his forceful motion. Storm slams her head down again and buries her face against his crotch. Slow gulps accompany large bulges traveling down her neck as an outline shows through the thin piece of her body. The bulge flexes and twitches with every load being sent down into her stomach. Her belly even began growing in size alongside her womb while she is able to hear the cum slosh around from the forceful eruption.

Hess weakly looks up to Storm as he gives deep grunts, keeping her pressed down and smacks her face with his balls every time he fires another stream of his jizz. Her face was now layered in thick lines that drip down her form. She chokes again as her vision slowly fades to black as she loses grips on his legs, letting her arms fall limp beside her. Storm notices when she loses her grip and looks down but doesn't let up till she eventually passes out..

Hess gasps a sudden gulp of air before flinching as warm water splashes over her. She slowly blinks the water away and looks up to see Storm sitting behind her, keeping his legs around her form as she sat on his lap. He hums as he fills the bucket with water and splashes her again. Hess smiles at him as she feels the warm stream of water and lays back against her master's chest.

"Good thing you woke up. I was worried when you passed out, hope I didn't hurt you…too much," Storm apologizes as he wraps his tail around hers and hugs her in the filled tub.

Hess gives a hissing sigh of relief. "No, I am fine. Thank you, master...for everything. It was the most fun I have ever had," she sighs and looks at him before noticing his gaze leering past her. She follows the direction and smiles as she places a hand over her bulging stomach, giving it a soft pat. "And I hope to have my eggs fertilized by you master. You deserve to have a hatchling from me."

Storm chuckles and kisses her cheek. "I know they will be great if so. After all, I did fill you up more than any lizardman could, and even more so," he whispers to her and makes her blush.

Hess smiles and places her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to hide the blush. "Please master, don't me tease like that."

Storm laughs and kisses her cheek again, making her whole head turn red. "But I love my embarrassed lizard. Who else will stick by my side and give me entertainment?"

Hess sends out a shaky hiss and he laughs harder. The feeling of the strong male holding her giving her comfort before jumping slightly. A certain piece of flesh traveling and growing against her back tells her that her master is not pleased enough, but she will quickly end that as she turns around and pushes him against the tub. "Relax, master."

Storm smiles as he lays back and lets his loving girl please him. Able to watch as she grabs at his cock and slips it into her mouth once more.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hunt is On

"Hess, I am giving you a new responsibility today," Storm says.

She slowly blinks and looks up to him, feeling his hands run along her body as he gives some gropes here and here. "What is it, master?"

"I will be going out on a mission soon so I need you to and keep all the creatures under control and look after them," Storm informs.

Hess smiles happily. "Of course master, I can do that," she says eagerly, grabbing one of his hands and hugs it against her chest.

"This will help with that," Storm says, running a finger along the magical ring that seemed to be tattooed on her neck.

Hess reaches up and rubs at it as well. "How master? Is it something magical from you?" she asks, also wondering if the other rings on her limbs and tail can do things.

"Come with me," Storm says getting up.

Hess gets up as well, staying right behind him. "Where are we going, master?"

"To one of the pens," Storm says getting dressed as they go.

Hess puts on the lab coat, partially buttoning it up as she falls in step right behind him. "I am eager to help master."

Both of them head downstairs into the tunnels and walk past the rooms marked for Rytor. But then stops at a separated one from all the rest. They stopped in front of one specific room where Hess knew was some of the rowdiest and hard to control of the species were kept. "So how do I do this?" she asks, looking curiously up to him and rubs at her neck again. "Will it hurt?"

"Using magic should never hurt," Storm says, opening the door.

Loud growling reaches their ears and Storm immediately reaches out and grabs at a rushing rytor by the neck. He huffs, his tail swishing around annoyed before throwing it away hard to the far side of the room. Hess immediately hides behind him as they growl angrily or annoyed at them.

Storm looked to Hess. "Alright, time to use your new power. They have no magical defense so are completely vulnerable to it,"

Hess blinks and looks up to him before looking down at herself and touches her neck as she wonders how to activate it. She frowns and closes her eyes before she starts to channel her energy to the area. Storm smiles as the ring on her neck starts to light up, the runes glowing his color before something forms around her neck and clinks against her. Hess opens her eyes when she hears that clink and looks down to see a collar that she takes off just as easily. Then she looks it over to see it looked like a classic metal chain collar while the same runes were inscribed on it. "Wow. So…I have to place it on them?" she asks, wanting to make sure, still holding the collar.

"Just imagine it on them," Storm informs.

Hess looks over to the growling rytor before frowning and shuts her eyes as she tries to imagine the collar in her hands on their necks. Only a few seconds later did she hear a set of clinks in the room and confused growling. She opens her eyes again and gasps surprised that the collar that is now missing from her hands is now on their necks.

"Give them commands and it doesn't have to be verbally. You can just mentally command them," Storm informs.

Hess looks to him in wonder and then back to the rytor before closing her eyes and trying to think of a simple command. When she looks again, she sees the rytor slowly sitting down and looking at them. No longer growling or barking at them.

"Practice for now. I will go get Rex," Storm says, walking out and leaving her alone.

Hess smiles and waves after him before turning to the rytor and smirking at them. "Oh, I will make master proud," she says to herself and the rytor felt more sweat bead up than usual after hearing that.

* * *

"Come on Rex," Storm says leading him along.

Rex barks as he trots alongside him. Upon reaching the door of the trouble rytors, Storm opens it and leans back when he has Hess lean over in his face. "Hi, master. I was able to tame these rytors," she says smiling, standing on one of them and hopping in place.

"Just try not to abuse the power I entrusted in you," Storm says.

Hess nods before jumping into his arms, letting him have a handful of her ass. "What is next master? Are we going to test them on their fighting skills?"

"I want you to train the entire species in speed. Rex here will guard you until I return," Storm informs.

Hess smiles before giving a soft moan when he nips at her neck. "I will help any way you need, master."

"Alright. Borak will be here if you need help and Tempest will be the medic. Squall is to be protected and will help coordinate with you," Storm informs.

Hess nods. "I will not disappoint, master. I don't ever want to," she admits smiling at him before letting out a hissing moan when he gives a hard squeeze to her butt.

"Good," Storm says, putting her down. "I am off. Oh, and try and get Tempest to at least walk outside every so often," Storm adds before heading down the hall to one of the exits in the abandoned town.

Hess waves after him before feeling Rex brush up beside her and she starts to give scratches under his chin. "Yes. You want to be a big strong rytor, don't you?" she asks teasingly as he pants and taps his hindleg against the ground. "Good boy. Let's go lead our new nestmates to their new room."

* * *

"How was your mission with Borak?" Storm asks as he and Tanya left the village compound.

Tanya smirks all the while. "Rewarding, and she didn't go against my orders."

"So what is the plan? Do you want me to go out like this or do we do the old twin sister routine?" Storm asks, gesturing to his wings.

Tanya rolls her eyes. "While you were busy making creatures, I spent a lot of time gathering info. It seems they have these faunus people in different magnitudes. Even water types that make a living underwater. So one of your styles won't stick out too much."

"I went in disguised as Ruby as well, remember? And there is no faunus like me. I fear I will bring too much attention at this stage," Storm says.

Now Tanya grins at that. "Or the right kind. We need villagers to cover up what we do and test subjects for everything else. We can use you to basically grab some bar girls and maybe some men too on the side and use them."

"Well, test subjects are no problem. There are bandits and white fang around still. Also, we could find some of those nomads and convince them to come to live in our town," Storm suggests. "And if you want me to get the men, you best have a few dresses or outfits for me to convince with."

Tanya reaches out and pokes his nose hard. "No. You are not becoming me and using my body. Use someone else. Maybe someone more vulnerable. I am sure there will be a few that can't resist the young girl or boy routine. We would be doing the places a favor getting rid of them in fact."

"I meant using a different form. I mean, I saw a lot of girls while at the school after all," Storm says.

"Then you would have no problem blending in," Tanya says simply, stepping ahead of him.

"So, you _did _bring a collection of dresses and other clothes for this plan of yours," Storm states smirking.

Tanya rolls her eyes before yelping quietly when he slaps her ass with his tail. "Horny dragon," she mutters, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Beautiful waifu," Storm says back smirking. "So what is our cover/story we are going with? Are we playing the part of siblings or married?"

Tanya hums. "Military leader, leading a powerful group who can easily raze cities? I think I can pull off being a married couple quite well."

"Got it, hun," Storm says, fishing out a ring and slides it on his ring finger.

Tanya sighs. "Now we need a ride and we are set. Otherwise, I think you might collapse once we reach there."

"Why? I am in incredible shape," Storm inquires.

"You've been cooped up too long. If you fly too much or heck, walk all the way there, you will become sore by the time we arrive. Once we come back home, you will be heading out to help grab anyone so you can get the blood flowing," Tanya lectures, holding a small smile on her face as she kept walking ahead and made sure he was behind her.

"I have been fighting my creations to keep them under control you know," Storm informs, giving her a ring to wear for their cover.

Tanya gives a soft pat on the head at that as she takes it and wears it. "It's not the same as walking for hours flyboy."

"Then shall we run, miss ace flier?" Storm asks.

Tanya reaches out behind her and pokes his nose again. "And now you are pushing it."

* * *

"That didn't take too long," Storm says reaching a town.

Tanya rolls her eyes and takes a look at her pocket watch. "Yes. A few hours at best."

Storm smirks and wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer by her waist. "You and I both know that watch runs an hour faster than it should."

"And resets every day. I know," Tanya sighs, hating that line while being pulled into the town and towards the nearest bar based on his sense of smell.

Storm chuckles, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'm sure those guys would be proud of you for making it this far," he assures, keeping a tight grip as he spots some people watching them out of the corners of his eyes as Tanya did the same a second later, both of them not looking at the others while keeping their gaze on each other.

Tanya sighs. "Ah yes. Dodging grimm, monsters, and the occasional bandit. What a way to spend retirement," she says chuckling at her little joke. The sound of mumbling and quiet talking sounding out through the bar door as they enter the low ceiling and smoky building.

"Something strong, please," Storm requests at the bar with Tanya, showing the barkeep some lien.

The barkeeper hums as he places two glasses in front of them before taking a bottle from under the bar and pours it into their glasses. Then he walks away to serve another. "Cheers," Storm says, placing the lien on the bar and takes a drink.

Tanya smiles and sniffs the drink a few times before nodding and chugs it down in one gulp. She sputters after a while. "Oh yeah. We have a stronger bar at home."

"You mean we did," Storm corrects, playing off their village was destroyed.

Tanya smirks. "And the drinks are still there. Ready to be drunk," she says out loud, catching a few ears. "Too bad about the monsters though. Maybe they will drink it to death."

"Though, they cost us the town. At least they fought the grimm while we all escaped. Wonder who won that fight?" Storm wonders aloud.

Tanya smiles. "I bet the monster. And I will place money on that."

"Who knew a giant pig would fight so well against the grimm," Storm says.

Tanya scoffs. "Too bad we couldn't eat it. The meat might have been so tough and good."

"Might still be alive though," Storm says, his eyes practically smirking as they could feel the entire bar listening in.

Tanya sighs as she feels his tail lying on her lap and wrapping around her waist. "Wish we could head back though. We had the place built up well enough," she says, sounding sad as she chugs another shot.

"Well, not the first time people have been forced out of a village. We're just lucky we didn't all disappear overnight like some," Storm adds.

Tanya sputters, leaning on the bar as she grabs his shot and drowns it. "Makes you wish that we had more time or it didn't happen at all. Just losing places day after day."

"Let's see if we can find a place to sleep at least," Storm says getting up with her.

Tanya grabs the last shot he had and drowns it as well. "Yeah…I am dying to get some sleep after that trek. Can you grab some food to go…I'm pretty hungry," she asks, slightly slurring her speech as she stumbles towards him and lets him grab her.

After a bit, the two were given the food and head off in the dark. "How many you figure will take the bait?" Storm whispers to her.

Tanya scoffs, leaning against him and runs a finger across his chest. "Almost all. They can't resist a good payday and loot."

"If they do, then they deserve what awaits them with our bad acting job," Storm whispers chuckling.

Tanya slaps him across the chest. "Shut up. You're the worst one."

"So you admit it was bad?" Storm asks smirking.

Tanya sputters. "Please. I wasn't."

"You said it. No taking it back now," Storm smirks as both noticed someone was following them.

Tanya pokes his chest. "Don't push it hunk," she says and feels his wing wrap around her. "Okay. You are partly forgiven."

"How will we handle this?" Storm whispers.

"Ready a tracker. And if a fight, we can easily take him on," Tanya whispers, leaning her head against his chest.

"Let's head out of town," Storm whispers.

Tanya nods, letting out a drunk sounding cheer as she wraps her arm around his neck. "Come on sexy! I can't wait for a good flight," she giggled playfully, but her eyes were looking at him with a little bit of annoyance and hatred for acting this way.

The two head for the forest, letting their stalker follow them all the way.

"You think we can have fun …where are we going?" Tanya asks with a slur, trying to pull away and look around before his wing pulls her back against him. "Oh…naughty…"

"Why not? We haven't had fun since the village," Storm says.

Tanya giggles drunkenly as she grunts and gets pushed against a tree. "Is this going to involve that hunk of a tail again? Cause I love that part…" she trails off as he slowly reaches up to her shirt and yanks it open. Though he did spot the wink from Tanya where the guy couldn't see and wonders if she actually loves his tail like that.

"You freak, couldn't take it elsewhere, could you? You had to do it here," they hear and Storm sighs annoyed and turns to the man in a dark hood and armored pants. "Why don't you fucking get out of here you scaled freak? It's obvious she can't even think straight. No thanks to you."

The man continued on heaping insult after insult until Tanya brought out her rifle and bitchslapped him with the butt of her gun, knocking him out before he could react. "Long-winded, wasn't he?" Storm asks unamused.

Tanya huffs, buttoning up her shirt again. "Well…you got your victim."

"Now how to get them back? And it's only the first of the night," Storm reminds.

Tanya looks up to him as he stares at her and she sighs, opening her shirt slightly again for him to stare at her cleavage. "Can't your mirror hold them until you release them?"

"It can, but don't we want intact villagers?" Storm asks.

Tanya hums before sighing. "We need to figure out a way. Maybe you can fly back with him."

"…can we send them back by teleporting? Maybe with a note?" Storm asks.

Tanya slowly stares at him. "Which of us can do the lowest level of magic teleportation?"

"You are more proficient at magic than I am," Storm says with no reservations, summoning his mirror. "So what do you think? A cat faunus girl?" Storm asks smirking at her.

Tanya rolls her eyes as he pulls the man into the mirror. "Really? Why do you even ask since it's always your choice?"

"Because I value your opinion," Storm says as the mirror starts to emit light, engulfing the man behind the glass.

Tanya just hums as she watches him work. "Right. The guy who tends to keep his dick out around home is saying he values the girl's opinion."

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt I listen to everything you say?" Storm asks as the light died down and where the man once laid was a young-looking female cat faunus with modest assets. Which Tanya could guess was around B to C sizes and an ass to match.

"I see you didn't go with Hess's style now," Tanay seems to tease.

"Okay, with her, I merely used myself as a base and went from there. It was all I had and I didn't want to mess up so I just mostly copied the body. It's easier this way," Storm explains proudly.

Tanya takes out a piece of paper and pen before starting to write, "Make this one into a slave. And no, it cannot be a sex one Borak. Have Tempest check her memories to find out what she can do then start brainwashing her to work at the settlement," Tanya finishes before attaching it to the girl's clothes and starts the teleportation spell.

Storm grins, snaking his tail up her body. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you use your magic? It makes me want to fuck that light right out of you."

"Not while I work," Tanya says smacking his tail hard, making him pull it back.

Storm puffs out a breath as he rubs his tail. "Tease."

"And worker," she says, the body disappearing from their sight. "There. Should be there about now."

"Well, we got one already. Shall we go fishing for more?" Storm asks.

Tanya smirks. "We might as well have fun because I didn't tell you about the time limit. Team CFVY is supposed to pass through here, but they are a day or two away. Plenty of time in this moonlight."

"Show me what you brought," Storm says starting to undress, knowing he was going to be the bait.

Tanya grins as she pulls her bag around and pulls out a few old clothes that she owns. "Do you want a 'playtime in the night' or 'sleepwalking?'" she asks, holding up the skirted dress and long nightgown.

"Beautiful one's choice," Storm says.

"Nightgown it is. Let's see if we can rid this place of a possible rapist," Tanya says tossing Storm the dress as he changes forms. Tanya watches as 'she' grabs it and looks up past Tanya's belt. "Cute," she compliments, petting the short cut hair as she looks over the slightly chubby form while Storm slips it on. The little girl form Storm chose would fool anyone, especially with the four-foot-tall body and chubbiness that compliments her innocence. The black short cut hair flutters in the wind as the almost see-through nightgown slips on her and comes to end just above her knees. The gown would let anyone see the naked form underneath with the round tight ass and flat chest.

"Kinda reminds of that time we hunted down that serial killer. What was his name again…Jim the Ripper?" Storm asks.

Tanya lightly bops her head. "That's wrong and you know it."

"I know, but the bitch doesn't deserve to have his name remembered properly," Storm says smirking.

Tanya rolls her eyes and pushes her away. "Now go entice that rapist. Oh, and your nightgown has to be caught and rolled up to show your ass a little," she says rolling the back part of the gown and tucks it in. "There. Now get to sleepwalking in the alleys."

Storm gives a little shake of her partially bare ass towards her before walking off, giving a long eyed dazed look that made her seem like she was sleepwalking.

* * *

"Two minutes, seriously?" Storm complains up to Tanya as they look down at the knocked out idiot before them. "Oh well. At least we got one more to send back," she says grabbing her mirror while covering the hooded man in the light. "Honestly, way too easy. How out of the way is this town?" she asks, changing the man into a girl around her three-foot size. "Add a request to add a pink frilly dress and a headband to the instructions. Also, are we going for any more or call it a night?" Storm asks.

Tanya hums, writing down the note. "If you want more like this. And there could be more since this place is one of the closest to the middle of the kingdom."

"If we are going back for more and possibly be greedy, I need another outfit," Storm says stripping.

Tanya hums as she digs into her bag after tossing the note onto the new little girl. "What are you feeling?" she asks, taking out a few to lay on the ground for her before turning to the knocked out girl and starts to charge the teleportation spell.

"Let's try an older one, maybe bar wench," Storm says giving back the dress and changing into an older woman, but still fairly young looking.

"Tempest did leave a request for a bar," Tanya notes as she holds up the bar outfit. Which was mostly an apron and a small shirt and skirt.

Storm chuckles as she ruffles her neck long hair around before starting to dress up. "Alleyway again?"

"I will use an illusion spell, so it will be close to the bar. Let's see what bites," Tanya says smirking.

Storm gives a giggle as she walks off. "This is so much fun and good for the plans…wait. What job will we brainwash the new loli into doing?"

"Oh, she will be helping her 'adopted' mom with her work," Tanya informs as Storm dressed.

Storm smirks a little to her. "I want a little fun from time to time. Plus, maybe introduce her to anything I create at times too. She would be too cute…and sexy," she says happily while Tanya follows her.

"You made a rule. Unless we are absolutely finished with them, no one is thrown to your creations. You told me before you had me wipe memories," Tanya informs.

Storm groans annoyed. "No fun. But I will take special care with those we merely invite or those that want it. But with someone like her, in those circumstances, the rules are…lax," she says grinning at the idea.

"This one is iron tight. No exception. I would tell you why, but you already had me erase the memories once already," Tanya says again in her 'You make me repeat again, your ass is grass' tone.

Storm groans and slouches slightly.

"You can still fuck her yourself."

Storm perks up a little now with a smile on her face.

"Now come on. Time to fish," Tanya says.

* * *

"And now we will have our own busty bar wench," Storm says, having finished using the mirror on their catch.

Tanya hums as she writes the letter. "This will be the last one. I am running out of mana for tonight."

"Let's go find ourselves somewhere to sleep then?" Storm says, undressing and handing her the outfit.

Tanya nods as she tosses the letter before starting to use the spell. "Yeah. And finally, get some proper rest. No," she adds, noticing the look he is giving as he flexes his wings. "Not tonight."

"May I hold my wife?" Storm asks as the first thing he put back on was the ring.

Tanya rolls her eyes as the body disappears. "I need my rest."

"Come on," Storm begs before picking her up and putting her on his back to carry.

Tanya mumbles as she wraps her arms around him to hang on. "You…need to learn some restraint" she whispers quietly in his ear. "Even the dark shamans had better control than you."

"Most of them weren't me. And he praised me. So your argument is invalid," Storm says playfully.

"Borak also better not be turning them into sex slaves for her harem when I specifically told her not to in the letter," Tanya says tiredly.

* * *

Borak frowns as Squall slowly tends to the new arrivals. Her face steaming as she crumbles up the papers in her hands. "No…"

"Shut it. We are actually done with your bullshit," Squall mutters, dressing the girls as Hess kept a careful watch over the two. "You tossed Storm into there, you pay the price of hardly having any time with him and be forced to keep working so you don't interact with him. Something you deprived Storm of as well," Squall lectures as she slips the headband on the little loli girl. "He always has great taste."

Borak was about to open her mouth again before a sharp look from Hess made her frown and look away.

"You don't even know he made Hess to basically keep himself company in that time and help him. Even if we wiped his mind, he still has feelings of what you did. It feels like you two are breaking up and falling apart now. So what are you going to do to fix it?" Squall questions, making sure some farm hand clothes were securely on the cat faunus.

"Why…?" Borak starts before getting a glare from Squall and Hess now. Borak frowns before grunting loudly as she kicks the sofa. "…I'm…"

"We know you and Storm compete like this, but it doesn't mean you both hurt each other too. So…what are you going to do?" Squall asks, crossing her arms, sounding like she is leaving no room for an empty answer.

Borak kept frowning before sighing as she turns to them and opens her mouth to speak.


	8. Chapter 8: Deceiving

"Sleep well?" Storm asks, holding Tanya.

She mumbles, scooching herself closer to the warm-bodied dragon man. "Five more…"

"Alright," Storm says, running a hand through her hair.

Tanya yawns before rolling over and placing her head onto his chest. "…so…strong…"

Storm says nothing as he waits there for her.

Tanya takes a deep breath before slowly opening her eyes. "We only use this moment to tease others. No mentioning around the others," she orders, slowly picking her head up.

"This is private time," Storm assures.

Tanya sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. "You keep enticing girls like this, you will end up as you did back home. And now…we can have more fun with our two groups coming over," she says, thinking about what else they can do as she leans over to think. Her slouching form letting Storm look over her scarred back and pressed ass.

"Unlike back home, you might end up like Squall," Storm points out.

Tanya sighs. "I can't do that. Besides, I'm busy and I have to keep looking for information to help us survive."

"We both know that is an excuse you don't truly believe," Storm says.

Tanya frowns back at him before sighing. "Too easy to read?"

Storm moves his tail up around her back and pulls her back against him. "Your muscles tell it all," he informs, lightly running a finger across her shivering back.

"Not this morning," Tanya informs.

Storm leans down to her ear and gives out a slow breath. "Your body is very open about itself and you know it. Maybe by the time we are fully established, we can have others do your job and you can finally sleep without worry."

"I always did want an easy job," Tanya shrugs.

Storm chuckles. "Yeah. Don't have to do much, relax all the time, and only do one job. What we all want in life."

"Being a mom would be an easy job from what I have heard," Tanya says thinking about it.

"Come on, I will help you up," Storm says.

Tanya hums as she feels him sit up behind her and helps her to her feet. "The team should be here soon. You want to do anything before that?"

"Well, we co…" Storm stops as they both sensed it. "Seems the first creation of my patron is coming," Storm says, cracking his neck as he gets up and ready for a fight.

Tanya slowly smiles. "Better get out there. I'll be with you soon," she suggests while bending over to grab her clothes off the ground. "I know you're staring."

"Yes. Yes, I am," Storm chuckles as he takes in an eyeful before jumping out the window, his tail whipping the wall as it slips out.

A tired villager jumped a bit when Storm landed near him, pushing himself against the tavern wall. "What did you do that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack," he complained.

"You will have more than that soon. Can't you feel that? The grimm is coming," Storm informs as he looks toward where the feeling is building. Where the famed Mountain Glenn is in the distance.

"Grimm? The fuck you talking about?" the villager demands as he gets to his feet. "Don't be wasting my time scales."

"You will listen and you will sound the alarm unless you want to die today. Unlike you, I am trained to kill these things," Storm commands with complete seriousness that made the man pause.

"Fine, but you are taking the blame when this blows up in your face," the villager says, walking away and soon after a bell began to ring.

Storm cracks his neck and fingers as he jumps over the wooden farm fence. The small tilled fields slowly lit up with the morning orange light. All before dark shadows wash over the landscape with figures moving around, cutting and showing light in different spots over where Storm walks. "Let's play," Storm says as there were horrid calls from behind him from the second story. The villagers had now spotted the grimm.

Storm starts to survey the field ahead of him. Beowolves and ursai already crowding around with something approaching, moving the trees or knocking them down entirely on its way. Only when the last trees parted away did Storm grin at the sight before him. A large grimm about the height of a tree lumbered through. Its large bone white tusks stab the trunk of the last tree and start to carry the wood with it. Large white spikes stick out of its back and sides, with some plates over sections of its legs. The large trunk whips around menacingly as it rears its head back and roars a deep growling grunt, enough to reverberate Storm's ribcage. Storm stumbles for a few seconds before catching himself and smirking. "Heard worse tubby. Now show me what you got," Storm taunts, giving it the 'Come at me' gesture.

The bone mask's red markings begin to glow and move while its eyes lit up brightly, as it glares down at him. It then scratches the ground with a forepaw and trumpets a warcry as it charges at Storm, its tusks lowered to skewer him in. Storm shows his teeth in a wide grin while not moving from his spot. Instead, he plants his feet into the ground and clenches his hands. The loud rumbling and shaking kept getting closer as he watched the grimm move out of the way for the beast. When it reaches him, it suddenly feels like a massive air shockwave explodes out and blows away a few close grimm as Storm grunts, his arms planted on the tusks and his muscles showing and clenching all over his body.

"I am a bit out of shape. Maybe tearing all of you to shreds will be a good workout," Storm says as the goliath started to show signs of fear as Storm lifted it up into the air by its tusk, making it kick its legs in futility. "Oh, don't do that, I haven't even begun giving you reasons to fear me," Storm says, his grin like that of a predator who was about to play with its food.

Storm's nails seem to change into draconic claws at that moment. A quick flash of speed and a spewing of black dust comes out of the goliath as it loses a leg, flying off into a group of grimm and knocking them down. Storm then reaches out again and dug his claws into the other flailing foreleg, slicing that off too. He grabs the leg and slams it into the head before throwing it away. With the large goliath being used to take down the wave of grimm still approaching. Storm then drops the grimm onto its back as the rest of them start to charge at the offender. He grins as he jumps through and slices off the last two at the knee, quickly spinning and bashing in the rest and knocking them away. He then throws them both and caves in the chest of one against a rock and breaks it apart into dusty pieces.

Storm then flexes his claws and fingers, sighing in relief. "This whole battle felt so good to let loose," he sighs, stretching his limbs while the goliath flails around helplessly on its side.

"You save any for me?" Tanya asks, flying toward him.

Hidden away in the treeline, a white fang watched in horror as the grimm he was instructed to lead here to destroy this village had been brutally torn apart and one of the most powerful grimm types in Vale now laid on the ground, thrashing helplessly.

Storm throws his head back and looks up at her as she floats above him. "Eh…give or take a few," he shrugs, calmly lifting his arm and slicing at the neck of one leaping at him.

Tanya sighs. "Still too absorbed in the fight," Tanya says before pointing her rifle and shooting a silenced bullet that even Storm had a hard time hearing, which was shortly accompanied by a pained scream echoing out. "I will handle the human. You finish up here," Tanya says floating towards where she shot.

Storm taps his chin as he watches her fly away into the forest and grabs another ursa by the neck as the bear-like grimm tries to swipe a paw at him. "Sorry, were you trying to kill me?" he asks, smiling towards the ursa and wraps his tail around the grimm, squeezing hard until a loud crack echoes through the field, the body falling limp. "Oops."

"Oh, still trying to escape? Well aren't you spirited," Tanya says, watching the white fang trying to crawl away. "Hum…you seem to value your life a lot. Let's see what we can do to make you talk," Tanya says grabbing the white fang and lifting him off the ground and his bleeding knee.

* * *

"You know, I like this drive to survive. I wish I could install this into my creatures to this degree," Storm says, watching the goliath still thrashing, with the crying and movement going on forty-eight hours now until Tanya walks out of a building.

Tanya sighs as she steps up beside him. "I just got done with that idiot," she says, shouldering the rifle. "Big talker."

"Should have shot himself. So what did you learn?" Storm asks, debating if he should take this grimm back to study as the monster was not dying.

"They are planning a big move on Vale. This is our chance. They are planning an attack, and if we stop the event, the Vale council will have no choice but to let us in. Even better, they are still a few weeks off from the attack," Tanya says.

"Then we should be able to meet with the huntsman team before we do that. Are you going to contact the rest to inform them?" Storm inquires.

Tanya smirks. "And have them ruin the fun? Nah."

"What about the white fang member? Are we ending him, or you want to convert him into the first of a new fighting force?" Storm asks.

Tanya just starts to smirk evilly at that, having a devilish grin on her face, morphing from a simple one that she wears just for show.

"So what do you think? Should we leave this goliath alive for them to see and question or kill the grimm now?" Storm asks, losing interest in the grimm now.

Tanya's face slowly morphs back into her normal stoic one. "Let them see what has happened. Maybe that will let the world know a new hunter is around," she says walking back to the bar.

"Alright. I dislike hunting these. When they die, nothing is left to mess with," Storm says as he waits.

"You coming or what? There might be some drinks left," Tanya calls over her shoulder.

"What about telling the villagers what happened? I am sure hearing about the grimm smashing through their defenses will make them consider relocating," Storm says, referring to the newly destroyed walls while getting up and walking towards the bar.

"Already done! I want my drink!" Tanya yells, pushing through the bar doors.

"You must be wiped after teleporting all of them," Storm says following her.

Tanya sighs as she is already behind the bar, grabbing herself a few glasses and bottles. "If they come around, don't fuck them immediately. I want to talk to them, but I will be sleeping until they arrive," she says, pointing at him before gulping down a quick shot and shakes her head of the immediate alcohol hitting her. "Damn that burns."

"I will protect you," Storm says smiling, seeing she has yet to remove the wedding ring that they used to give themselves a cover when first walking into the village.

Tanya slowly points to him as he pours himself a drink from another bottle on the table. "Don't push this."

"I won't," Storm assures before chugging the entire bottle.

Tanya scoffs, getting herself another shot. "What's your big plan anyway?"

"You wanted to make connections right? Well, I never mentioned this, but one of the members with the team is a professor," Storm informs.

Tanya gulps down the shot, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, with the info you gave me, never hurts to hedge our bets, huh?" Storm asks, walking over and holds her, waiting for her to get some sleep.

Tanya sputters, grabbing another shot. "You're…going to change them…" she starts to slur, as her body starts to show clear signs of exhaustion up to this point.

"No," Storm assures, petting her head.

Tanya groans, trying to stay awake a little longer. "Don't…push them…" she slurs out, slowly closing her eyes. "And stop…groping me…" she mutters, feeling his hand cop a feel through her uniform and giving a few squeezes once in a while.

"Rest well, my wife," Storm says, starting to carry her outside.

Tanya just gives some soft mumblings, the bottle in her hand spilling a trail along the ground behind them.

* * *

Storm waited while watching the grimm, making sure nothing happened to the goliath as Tanya rests on him. Tanya's sleepy form uses his tail as a pillow before hearing the unmistakable sound of an airship above.

He smirks as he wraps an arm around the tired girl and looks up to see the airship flying in and around the town. "Sweetie?" he whispers, brushing Tanya's hair away from her ear. "They're here."

"How long was I out for?" Tanya asks, yawning and raising an arm to stretch.

Storm smiles, still brushing Tanya's hair. "A few hours. That grimm won't shut up."

"Hopefully the new arrivals will shut it up," Tanya groans, sitting up as the aircraft lands.

Storm gives a small kiss to Tanya's cheek as he looks back out the tavern's window. "When should we head out and meet them?"

"Should I freshen up a bit?" Tanya asks.

Storm grins towards her. "Nah. You always look sexy."

"Try to be a little bit professional with them at least," Tanya informs, getting up and grabbing her rifle on the way out.

Storm chuckles and licks his lips evilly. "No promises."

Tanya shakes her head and leads him out to see five people of different genders and statures. Four of them she recognized from the information Storm had obtained from his first time at Beacon, but she doesn't recognize the short portly man with a blunderbuss on his back that has attached ax blades.

"Hello!" Storm greets as he walks up. "And welcome…well, this town is mostly gone now…maybe," he says, looking around as the others see the buildings in good shape but the outer lying fields are not while a busted fence post falls over. "Maybe a little spruce up here and there," he mutters at the end as he taps his chin in thought.

The five, hearing him, turned from their landing area and relaxed a bit seeing them. "Are you the only survivors?" the one that Tanya didn't know asks.

"No, the rest of the survivors left for another place to live, seeing as the defenses were breached," Storm informs, gesturing to the destroyed walls.

"We were asked to stay behind to let those who responded to the distress call so they wouldn't waste their time searching. I see you found stumpy there," Tanya says referring to the grimm.

The five look over and stare at the still flailing and grunting goliath. "Yeah…we can see that…what happened?" Coco asks as each one of them keeps a lookout for any more grimm as this beast is still alive.

"Well, we managed to blow off the grimm's legs off and, let me tell you, that was a real bitch to pull off. And once we did that, we funneled the rest of the remaining grimm, killing them all into dust," Storm informs.

"You two did all this?" the portly man asks, narrowing his eyes at both of them.

"Oh, where are your manners?" Tanya says before stomping on Storm's foot, making him yelp and pulled his foot away. "My name is Tanya and this guy is Storm, my husband," Tanya introduces.

"How do you do?" Storm groans, trying to stomp his foot on the ground to get rid of the pain.

"Oh, yes, pleasantries. I am professor Port of Beacon and with me are a few of my students. Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi," Port introduces.

"Nice to meet you. As for your earlier question, we did save the village with our team, but they left to help escort the villagers out of here," Tanya informs.

"Before we continue, can we now end stumpy here? The goliath has been so annoying with it crying out for the past two days," Storm requests pointing behind him towards the flailing monster.

"Two…" Coco starts.

"Days?" Port finishes.

"Yeah, you can tell from the bags under my eyes," Storm says pointing at his eyes now.

"Let's just get this over with," Tanya says, pulling out her rifle and firing a shot, with only silence after the bang. "The longer those survivors stay up in their little hideout, the worse it's going to get. We have to get them out now."

"Thank you," Storm says before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"Um…" Velvet starts as she points down at the now unconscious dragon faunus.

"He's just tired. Who wants to carry him?" Tanya asks, looking at them all.

Yatsuhashi steps forward and lifts him up and Tanya leads them inside the bar. "So, what were you doing around here, if you don't mind my asking?" Port asks.

"Looking into rumors that the white fang were at Mountain Glenn preparing to launch an attack on Vale and found out they are renovating the old tunnel system to ride a train into the town while blowing holes into the tunnel along the way to lead grimm right into the city," Tanya explains, grabbing a few bottles from the back shelf before turning around to gauge their reactions which was a mix of horror and disbelief.

"But that can't be true. It's…" Velvet trails off, not wanting to finish it.

"Suicidal? Yes, quite right. But the white fang member who we saw getting lynched for murdering an entire family was very sure of it while trying to save himself," Tanya informs as Storm was now sat against a wall by Yatsuhashi.

"So he was just trying to say anything to save himself then?" Velvet says hopefully.

"That's what we think, but it's best to investigate. Also, the grimms that attacked were irritated by something, hence the attack on this village," Tanya says, offering them a drink.

Port catches the glass as the rest just look to theirs. "And you are thinking it is connected to whatever plan this member told you?" he asks, taking a small sip.

"I no longer think we can rule it out," Tanya says, putting the bottle in reach of everyone and downs a shot.

The team slowly grabs theirs before following her example and either sip or drowns a shot, their faces holding a sour expression as they try to swallow the hard shock liquid. "So, we have to rush back after saving these people. We can't wait to let this attack happen," Coco says, sounding like she was almost ready to go, but in disbelief that this is happening.

Port himself hums as he thinks this over as this was a very serious issue. "Wait here, I need to call Ozpin. If this is true, we may need backup," Port informs, before heading outside.

"So, married huh? You look only seventeen though," Velvet says, trying to make small talk after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, I am. And so is Storm," Tanya lied, tapping her finger on the glass cup.

* * *

"While I agree to recon, but we should send more than just one team of students and a professor," Ironwood insists before Ozpin's scroll buzzed from an incoming call.

Ozpin pulled it out and, seeing it was Port, answered it on speaker. "Yes?"

"Ozpin, we may have a situation. First, Lower Cairn has been abandoned. Many villagers got out, but the walls are down. It's a loss, but there is more bad news. We have encountered part of a team of huntsmen from the look of it. They claim that they were following a lead on the white fang planning an attack on Vale from Mountain Glenn," Port informs.

"Did they give any details, and what was their source?" Ironwood spoke up.

"Quite a few details actually. They claim they were renovating the old train tunnels from Vale to the underground part of Mountain Glenn's settlement. They would then ride a train in while blowing holes into the tunnels as they went to let in grimm, bypassing all of our defenses. They also said they heard it from a white fang member trying to talk his way out of getting lynched," Port informs as Ozpin brought up a map and sees that Mountain Glenn was to the southeast just like where Ruby had told them white fang were.

"Are you certain you believe their story?" Glynda asks.

"It's very compelling. Even my students believed it. If I was a betting man, they might head there themselves, but I cannot be a hundred percent sure. So I suggest we need more teams to search," Port suggests.

"What is the state of these hunters?" Ozpin asks.

"Exhausted. When we arrived, the team somehow had managed to take off the legs of a goliath type. If they are to be believed, it was flailing helplessly on the ground for two days and they were watching it for that whole time. They informed us that they were chosen to stay behind to inform anyone who came to help what happened while the rest escorted the villagers. These two hunters seemed like they were left here to prepare for others, possibly us, to look into their information," Port informs.

"Are you still in Lower Cairn?" Ironwood asks.

"We are for now," Port informs.

"Hang in there, we will send some backup to help," Ironwood informs before they lost the signal.

"James, we can not make a show of this. We have to be subtle. If people see military ships flying around and covering more land, it would cause whispers and possible panic," Ozpin warns.

"Then we send the scouting force there with some Atlas support. If they are far enough along with a plan like that, we need defense forces on alert here. There is too much evidence to just ignore," Ironwood says.

"And if you are wrong?" Glynda asks, trying to state the obvious.

"Then most of our forces are still here to defend the city," Ironwood says.

"You have made your point. We will send the students out after the assembly. Have your support ready to go," Ozpin informs.

Ironwood nods before leaving. "Do you not find this a little too convenient that this information dropped into our laps?" Glynda questions.

"Like how every other information does as well?" Ozpin asks back with a sigh.

"I fear something is wrong," Glynda says, feeling a sense of dread approaching and not from their bigger threat in the north.


	9. Chapter 9: Last Stop

"Really? So Storm has no formal training?" Coco says in a bit of disbelief.

"It's true. He mostly just uses those claws of his. Also, watch out for his tail. It strikes like a snake," Tanya says smirking.

"Isn't that a problem?" Coco asks.

Tanya shakes her head and smiles. "Not for him. It's natural. And he grew up mostly like that. He became one of the best in the family. We even joke that he can beat his dad two times over."

"That is if I knew my dad," Storm says waking up.

Tanya smiles gently to him and slides over a bottle. "Yet we still have good jokes."

"Borak and Tempest back yet?" Storm asks getting up and stretching.

Tanya shakes her head. "No. They must still be busy with the villagers."

"How much longer should we wait then?" Storm asks, going to see what food remained.

"Well, I called for backup. So when they arrive, we will go and investigate. You are free to come along if you wish," Port says.

"Honey?" Storm asks, digging into the fridge.

"I checked. There is no honey," Tanya says being cheeky, making Coco smirk.

"Tanya," Storm says dryly, taking out some smoked meat.

"Yes?" Tanya asks, as if daring him to say it.

Storm throws a piece of meat at her and she catches it. "We going or not?"

"We were going to go anyways," Tanya answers.

"Then let me eat and we can get going," Storm says, starting to gorge on the piece.

"So why did you marry him?" Velvet asks.

Tanya hums, looking over the dragon as he hungrily attacks the food. "Well…being strong for one. Then there is uniqueness. Not being stupid. Good looking. And an almost matching mindset."

"That and you never know when your time is up," Storm adds.

"That too," Tanya agrees, pointing to him. "So are you doing later tonight?" Tanya asks, smirking to Coco.

Coco raises an eyebrow and points to her ring. "Aren't you two married?"

"Yes, but I am not against sleeping with others. Especially a beauty like you," Tanya says.

"I encourage this," Storm spoke up with his mouth full.

Coco says nothing, just looking at Tanya.

Tanya grins, leaning on the counter and shows her ring. "It's an open marriage with us."

"You saying a three-way?" Coco whispers to her, making Velvet blush.

Tanya chuckles. "Four, five…it's infinite," she whispers back.

Velvet, hearing that, grabbed her ear and pulled them down as blood starts trickling from her nose.

Tanya chuckles and looks to the rabbit girl. "Better get her something cold before she faints from lack of blood."

"If she is bleeding, then dress the wound," Storm calls from the fridge.

Tanya chuckles as she tosses a piece of cloth and Velvet immediately pushes it against her face, starting to show through the cloth.

"So what do you say?" Tanya whispers to Coco.

Coco starts to smile as Velvet tries to take care of herself. "After this mission, maybe we will. Especially as a reward for doing it."

"It's a deal then," Tanya says.

Storm gulps down the final piece and burps loudly. "Shall we get going?"

"Fair warning, do not expect to sleep much that night," Tanya whispers.

Coco slowly nods as Velvet bleeds even more. All of them take one last shot of drinks before starting to get up and head out. "So where is this place?" Coco asks, trying to look beyond the village.

"Up there under Mountain Glenn," Tanya informs pointing ahead of them.

"They choose to make a shelter there? Not by the river at least?" Coco questions, mostly to herself as they start to walk.

"Well, I will give them points. No one would think to look for them there," Tanya says.

"That won't matter to grimm though. So we have to pick up the pace a little," Storm notes, walking ahead of them.

"Where are you going? We are waiting for backup," Coco reminds.

"Scouting," he calls back and opens his wings. "I'll be back with some good information."

"He always like that?" Coco asks.

Tanya shrugs. "Unfortunately. It's the life with him."

* * *

Tanya spent the next few hours talking to team CFVY and professor Port as they waited for the back up to arrive. After a long while, distant hissing noises sound out and they look to see two airships flying right towards them. Tanya humming as she raises an eyebrow while the two airships land in a nearby field. As Tanya looks over the airships, the hatch in the back opening up to show two different groups. One ship having about a line of robots armed with guns and light armor. While the other one has another professor and a team of students walking out. And the team turns out to be RWBY.

"Ah. Oobleck, nice to see you," Port says.

"When I heard of this possible attack, I immediately stepped up," Oobleck answers and the girls behind him sigh and hang their heads.

"We were actually going for another mission, but given this one in a rush," Yang explains, crossing her arms.

'Even though this was what we wanted,' Ruby thinks.

"Oh, who are these cuties?" Tanya asks Coco.

Coco smiles. "Meet team RWBY. You got Ruby Rose. Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladonna. And Weiss Schnee," she introduces, pointing to each of them.

"Hum…I get those two have a lot of familiarities," Tanya says pointing out Yang and Ruby. "Are they siblings or banging?"

Both the girls blush heavily. "Sisters!" they yell at her.

"Ok…you banging?" Tanya asks jokingly, making Coco laugh.

Both siblings groan and hold a blushing glare at her as the two snickers and laugh.

"Oh, you are fun," Coco says smirking.

Tanya grins and wraps an arm around her. "I can be when I want to."

"Now we just need to wait for Storm, was it?" Port asks, looking to Tanya for confirmation. When he got it, he continued. "For Storm to return."

"Don't wait too much," Storm calls landing with a hard thud. "Somewhat clear. Just a few random grimms here and…who's the sexy sights?" he asks, seeing the RWBY team. "I wouldn't mind…"

"Don't finish that," Tanya interrupts.

"Yes, dear," Storm says, taking note it was her commanding tone.

"Is he always this brash?" Weiss asks, very unamused.

"Only on certain days. Which is every day," Tanya sighs at before looking to where they need to go. "Let's get moving. Can't let those survivors stay for long like that."

"Oh, before I forget. Look who I found. Come here, Rex!" Storm calls.

A bark reaches their ears and they all look towards the direction it came from and sees Rex bounding at them. "Aw. It's the doggie," Ruby coos at when it reaches them and sits down. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" she playfully asks, giving him a scratch behind the ears and makes him tap his hindleg against the ground, panting happily.

"So you are the owner?" Weiss asks.

Storm smirks. "Guy loves to run around. Can't keep him cooped up too long or he starts running crazily around anyplace we live. So he must have run off and found you guys," Storm says as Oobleck and Port are already looking Rex over, having only seen it in photos the students took. "Don't worry. Already punished too. So he can enjoy your attention."

"Yes. You're a good boy," Yang coddles as she gives some big scratches on his back, making Rex start to lay down and enjoy it all.

"How is it's tracking ability and sense of smell?" Oobleck asks.

Storm smiles before giving some pats to Rex's head. "Seek something boy."

Rex barks and gets up before sniffing around. He barks as he starts to walk around the girls and then leans against Ruby's back, making her complain as he sniffs her bag and barks. The bag ruffles and moves before a little canine head pops out and bark back at Rex.

"What did you find Rex? A little playmate?" Storm asks, smirking as Rex licks Zwei.

Zwei barks and licks back, giving a few happy barks at him.

"Two dogs. Well, that is brilliant," Oobleck says with enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Double the tracking, double the smell," Storm praises, reaching over and gives a few pets to the happy Zwei as he hops out of the bag with a candy bar in his mouth.

"Zwei, no! You can't eat chocolate!" Yang calls.

'…can you eat chocolate?' Storm wonders, looking at Rex.

Zwei barks and runs around the whole group, with Ruby and Yang chasing him as they try to dive for the chocolate.

"It's doing it on purpose, huh?" Storm asks Rex. Rex growls in agreement, sitting and waiting until the girls were tuckered out and Zwei steps up to Storm, holding the bar up to him. "Aw. Thank you," he says taking it out of his mouth and chomps into it. "Not bad."

Rex barks and wags his sickle-like tail, inviting Zwei to ride on his back. Zwei barks happily before jumping and scrambling up his back and sits down on him, giving a commanding bark and pointing forward with a paw.

"Oh, they are best friends already, aren't you two?" Storm asks.

They both bark, hopping in place and standing in front and pointing where they need to go.

"Alright. Onto the airships you two," Storm says leading Rex along.

"Like he said. Let's go," Tanya calls, following them.

"So how did you tame Rex?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, I trained him," Storm answers as he secured Rex as they lifted off as Rex sniffed Coco.

Coco pats his nose away and starts to pet his back. "Curious and can't stop moving, huh?"

"Rex, hold still," Storm instructs.

Rex barks and growls, starting to sit still.

"Good boy," Storm says before feeding a treat.

Rex growls as he eats away. "He really listens and still looks like a monster," Coco says, petting his head close to his horn. "Is there something special to this?"

"Like what?" Storm asks.

"More senses or what?" Coco asks, poking the horn.

"Not really. Though, I thought you were going to ask how I got him to listen to me," Storm says.

"Treats and meat?" Coco guesses.

"Actually no, but that does help. It's a part of my semblance. Part of it is controlling creatures," Storm informs.

"So can you control grimm?" Coco asks intrigued.

"No. they have no souls and, as such, I can not communicate with them other than pissing them off," Storm informs.

Tanya smirks. "Though that's not going to stop you from kicking their ass around. Might even kick a few in the balls."

"They don't have that," Storm reminds.

Coco smirks. "It's a fun thought though. Just kicking them in the balls and then shooting them there. That would really kill them without killing them."

"…you are truly a lot like my wife," Storm says after a few moments.

Tanya smirks over to everyone as they stare at her. "Yes. I had the same thoughts once in a while."

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Velvet voices.

"Depends on who you ask," Tanya chuckles.

"It's bad. It means they are more likely to take over the world," Storm informs looking at Velvet.

"And won't deny it," they both say.

"See?" Storm asks.

Velvet gulps nervously. "Yeah…I can see that."

Rex chuckles at this, watching them all.

"Oy. Don't laugh. You will get involved too," Storm jokingly scolds as he taps his head.

"Yeah, as a royal hound," Tanya jokes. "And if you are good Zwei, I will make you a count,"

Zwei barks happily.

Soon the airship got over Mountain Glenn and were not attacked by nevermore or any other flying grimm along the way. This allows all the huntsmen and mecha soldiers to jump on and land in the deserted city.

"Whoa…" Storm wows at the sight, carrying Tanya and Rex down while Zwei sits on his head. His wings beating steadily as he slowly drops to the ground. "Now this is a city…there's a bakery," he says pointing to a broken down shop.

"Storm, before you start, all the food, if there is any, probably spoiled a long time ago," Tanya informs.

"I know…but it's a completed town…kinda. Why not this place?" he whispers into her ear.

"Because was far too high profile," Tanya whispers back harshly.

Storm gives a harsh glare back and actually made Tanya shrink back. "Next time, tell all possible places," he says before sighing. "Alright. Everyone ready to hunt down these guys?" he calls to everyone, walking up to them.

"So what now?" Yang asks, looking at the teachers.

"As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being…grimm." Oobleck informs.

"Eh…what?" Ruby asks confused as a few looks behind them where he was looking to see one lone beowolf type grimm. When Rex saw it, most thought he was going feral as his teeth were bared, he was foaming at the mouth, and in an attack stance.

A whistle sounds out to the drooling grimm and it turns to see Storm so close to its face. "Hey boy…sorry. Rex, Zwei, attack," he says stepping aside. Loud growling hitting all their ears as a blur smashes into the grimm and sends it down, two figures biting and ripping the grimm apart. Though Zwei taking half bites. "Back to the briefing," Storm says stepping their view.

"Yes. Now…" Oobleck stopped to step out of the way of a grimm torso that came their way. The cut was incredibly clean that it was as if it had never been connected to the rest of it. "As I was saying, due to compiling multiple reports we are going to check all of Mountain Glenn, the surface and the underground part, for the white fang," Oobleck informs.

"And just in case, any rooftops," Storm spoke up.

"That is to open and easy to spot for humans and grimm. We would most likely have spotted them on our way in," Port informs.

"Rex," Storm calls.

Rex growls as steps up beside him, an arm in his jaws that slowly disappears away.

"Drop it," Storm instructs as Tanya took out a mask. "Find more of these," Storm says as Blake recognized it as a white fang mask.

Rex barks, flinging the arm away and starts to sniff the mask. He then sniffs around, taking sniffs around the area as they watch. "How long would this take?" Weiss asks before it climbs over her back, sniffing away.

"Give it time," Storm says as Rex kept sniffing around. "Also, anyone against the first thing he does to the source of the scent is attacking it?" Storm asks.

"We are actually. We need more information," Port spoke up, gesturing to Oobleck.

"Shatak!" Storm calls to Rex.

Rex gives a low growl before returning to sniffing around.

"Shatak?" Weiss asks, very confused.

"It's a command he trained Rex to obey," Tanya informs.

"Means don't attack," Storm explains before looking around again. "Was there a train system built above ground?"

"No. It was built below ground," Oobleck informs, seeing Rex now trying to dig through concrete.

Storm whistles to Rex. "Then we slowly clear the way and find an entrance at the same time. Besides, we could have a spotter watching us since I doubt those airships have a stealth mode."

"Storm," Tanya says.

"Yes?" Storm asks.

"Rex is about to do the buzzsaw maneuver," Tanya informs.

Storm was about to yell to Rex before groaning as he already jumped up. Everyone watches as Rex came down spinning at high speeds and starts to cut into the ground, taking out large chunks and breaking through the asphalt and concrete ground. "Damn it," he groans facepalming.

"So much for stealth," Blake says facepalming.

Storm then throws his hands up. "Well, if we're going to go hot, Tanya. Did you bring the explosives?" he asks, sounding like he gave up on arguing.

"Did I bring the explosives?" Tanya chuckles, asking that as if he needed to even ask.

* * *

"What is that noise?!" Roman asks angrily, already having a bad day.

"It's coming from the roof!" someone calls, thinking it was a grimm.

"Dang it! Get rid of it then! We don't want it crashing down on us. We can't afford the wasted time," Roman orders.

"You heard him. Get up there and deal with it!" the white fang lieutenant yells.

Soon, many of the white fang members and new recruits were racing to gather weapons and head up. When they were partway up, the surface part of the ceiling collapsed and down came debris on top of them. "Watch it…!" someone yells as they dive out of the way or take cover while the rocks crash down and break on impact.

"So you are the ones?" Storm asks, flapping his wings to lower his descent rate.

"What…?" One looks up in time for Storm to crash on him and pin him to the ground. Storm grinding his foot on the guy's chest as he tries to painfully push him off. "Fuck…fire!"

"Looks like the train is ready to go," Storm says, raising his arm to his side as Tanya floated down and landed on his outstretched arm to sit.

Tanya hums as she peers through her rifle. "Let's see…crap…crap…mega crap…" she lists off, shifting slightly to the sides every so often. "All shitty defenses. We can literally steamroll…want to have more fun while doing so much less?"

"You mean to leave a lot to Rex and the huntsmen?" Storm asks.

"Pretty much…all you have to do is break up the tracks and lay on it…maybe a punch here and there," Tanya explains, waving an arm around before pointing her rifle without looking and fires off a shot.

"You deal with the train then," Storm says before pushing down with his foot and a scream then an audible crunch was heard.

Tanya hums and jumps off his arm. "I'll see you after this. I am wondering if they have anything good in the train," she says walking off towards the train engine.

"Stop her!" one of the white fang members calls and many started running at her

"Rex, do not allow that," Storm commands.

A green and brown blur flew by the white fang and they slowly came to stop as they felt their weight was off. Slowly looking down, their faces morphed into fear and pain. A scream suddenly coming out of them as they see their arm stumps spurting out blood into large pools. Rex barks before biting down onto the arms in his mouth with loud bone-crunching noises. Tanya smiles and pats Rex's horn as she walks by. "Good boy."

"So now, shall we dance?" Storm asks, cracking his knuckles as he looks towards the rest of the slowly approaching members.

The members shakily approach, shuffling but stopped in their tracks when Atlas mechs started to land around Storm, followed by the huntsmen in training and their teachers.

Storm chuckles as he steps through the line of mechs around the group. "I just want the first pick and then I'll let you handle the rest," he says as he steps toward one of the members. A member holding a spear starts to back away from him until Storm grabs the spear and stops him dead in his tracks. "Congrats. You are now dead," Storm declares before suddenly rushing forward and grabs his face.

The other members and group watch as Storm give a hard squeeze that causes the member to scream in pain as his aura flairs brightly before breaking. Storm then reels his arm back and tosses him into a building, breaking through the stone wall and causes the crumbling building to collapse.

Storm pats his hands together and walks off towards the tracks at the tunnel entrance. "Enjoy yourself guys," Storm says before several explosions came from the engine car.

Storm hums as walks past the now crazy chaos of the battle. A body flying past and a mech walking behind him after the member. He chuckles as Ruby somehow jumps with each shot and moves, hitting every member in the chest and knocks them back. Storm merely ducking under her now planted scythe in the ground and giving a flick of his tail towards her ass. Ruby squeaks and stops for a moment to blush before returning to firing off what she could.

Storm hums as he walks in front of the wrecked engine and looks at the tracks. Then grabs one of the metal bars at a breakpoint and yanked hard. The rail pins coming out of the weak ground and allows him to lift it up with the wooden pieces. He nods before bending it every which way he could, even grabbing the other side and takes it along with him. He smirks as he keeps pulling into the tunnel before ripping it off at another breakpoint and tossing it to the side after ripping it off from the wood.

"There. That should do it," Storm says to himself as he looks over the work of art of scrap metal. "Eh…could be better," he shrugs to himself before walking back to a rock that crashed near the tunnel and lays down on it. "Now I wait," he sighs to himself, his wings enveloping him like a blanket.

"They are ill-prepared to survive this. Just got a look at what they were packing," Tanya informs walking up.

Storm yawns and closes his eyes. "What's the contents…and did you grab any?"

"I may have sealed away a few things while everyone was distracted by the battle and killing those nearby. I think we can do a lot with them," Tanya says.

Storm smiles up to her, still not opening his eyes. "Good…are you giving a sexy pose right now?" he teases with a guess.

"Back to work. I need you to make it appear like someone is killed in the fight. I could use them for my personal soldiers after conditioning them," Tanya says.

Storm groans and gets up, unfolding his wings. "You're no fun," he complains, frowning at the fact she wasn't giving a sexy pose to him.

"We came to work, not have fun. Now move it," Tanya orders rolling her eyes.

Storm blows a raspberry to her before flying off, intending to find a suitable target. His eyes scanned the battlefield heavily, trying to see but nothing looked good. Though, then he spotted Weiss deflecting strikes against a white fang with a chainsaw blade.

That is cool within itself.

Storm immediately tucks his wings and flies right at the two before punching the chainsaw in its side, knocking it away. The two stop what they are doing and look at Storm as he faces the large man and grins a toothy grin. "Hello there. I see you have met the Schnee heiress. Allow me to be her dark knight in scale armor…that's a joke by the way," Storm says, giving a little chuckle to himself.

The white fang frowns before swinging the revving chainsaw at him and Storm smirks. "Look out!" Weiss calls as she tries to get her rapier in front of him, but Storm merely holds out his arm and blocks the strike, the spinning sharp teeth knocking against his scales while he covers Weiss with his wings. The teeth then start to fly off and spray everywhere as they kept hitting and breaking off. The white fang member grunts as he felt sharp stings in his form before he loses feeling in his arm that makes him drop the chainsaw and step back. Storm hums as he holds up the now chugging chainsaw blade, the teeth all broken off and all around them on the ground or in the man. He then huffs as he tosses it away and walks towards him. "Fate worse than death," he states before grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up into the air. Weiss following where they are going before Storm tosses him into the rubble of the city and flies back. A heavy thud sounding out and then silence while Storm gently lands in front of her. "You okay?"

"What just happened?" Weiss asks flabbergasted.

"My scales far too strong to even be damaged by that level of attack," Storm says, showing her where the weapon had hit and, sure enough, not a scratch on them.

Weiss curiously lifts a hand up and touches where the damage should have been. Her fingers gliding over the rough scales and noting how tough they were to the touch, but also how they gave way when she presses slightly. "Wow."

"Hey, now. Don't get too infatuated. I am a married man," Storm jokes.

Weiss gingerly takes her hand away. "I…uh…sorry. Just…never felt scales on a person…before…yeah," she admits, looking away and giving a small blush to her white cheeks.

'Got her interested,' Storm thinks as the fight died down with the white fang.

"Where is the leader?" Tanya asks.

Weiss looks around, trying to spot any sign of the leader until she lands on one person. "Him," she says pointing to a white-coated man in a black bowler hat and cane as he jumps into a train car. "Wonder what else he has."

"Nothing. We destroyed the engine and all those mechs in the train cars," Tanya says smirking before they all heard a very loud. "DAMN IT!"

"That was all they had…right?" Weiss asks cautiously. Her eyes flicking over to her and look over the soldier outfit.

"Oh yeah," Tanya says popping the safety of a trigger. "Can you magnify my voice like a speaker?" Tanya asks one of the robots.

The robot turns to her, maybe looking confused at her request, but an annoyed Weiss pops open the back of the torso panel and pulls out a small microphone on a string. "Here. They rarely listen to non-Atlas personnel."

"Thank you. Now," she clears her throat and holds up the microphone to her mouth. "I have armed all the explosives in the train you have to the count of three to come out with your hands up or I will blow the entire train with you in them," Tanya informs with authority.

"You must be joking!" the man calls.

"One!" Tanya calls and a lot of beeping started to be heard.

"Fuck me!" the man yells as he jumps out and slides into the ground before the robots. All of them now pointing their weapons at him as the train blows up behind him.

Storm then slowly turns to Tanya before wrapping a wing and his tail around her, pulling her close. "I love you so much right now, I will carry you into a building and fuck you immediately."

"Down. Oh, this is a nice cane," Tanya says getting out of his grip and walks over, taking Roman's weapon.

"Get up," the robots instructs, ready to open fire.

Roman groans and starts to stand before a loud whacking noise and something crunching is heard. Roman whimpers in a high pitched whiny tone while slowly squeezing his legs together. He then screams in a high pitched whine before putting his hands down and cradles his crushed balls as he falls to his knees. Tanya smirking while spinning his former cane around and walks back toward Storm.

"Let's marry again," Storm declares and makes her laugh while tap-dancing towards him and spinning the cane.

"I like her a lot," Coco says.

Tanya smirks toward her. "Wait till you see us at night."

"Anyways…what now?" Storm asks, acting very unsure to Tanya to see how the teachers react to this.

Tanya hums, spinning and throwing the cane around. "Well…we can't steal stuff to sell later with these guys around," she says, pointing to the professors and machines walking around and checking over the area. "So maybe wait a little while. Why not talk with the bunny girl? She seems to like you," she teases, smirking to him.

Storm gives Velvet a sideways glance before turning back to her and the two started to have a conversation like how they used to trick people before.

A loud throat clearing is then heard after a while and the two look to see Port standing there respectfully. "So…I have informed headmaster Ozpin about what happened and he would like to meet you two. If you would please follow us, we will fly you to our academy," Port offers, somehow giving a smile that hidden behind his closed eyes and large mustache.

"Tanya," Storm asks.

"We need the other two," Tanya informs.

"Ah, yes. Your other teammates. We shall make a quick stop to pick them up. Shall we?" Port asks, extending an arm out towards the exit hole as ropes are thrown down to the buried streets below.

"That is the thing. We don't know where they are at the moment. Only that they will loop around back to the now ghost town," Tanya informs.

"And that is where we shall start. Now…shall we?" Port asks, this time sounding strained and almost shaking. As if wanting them to just grab the ropes and head up.

"Come, Rex," Storm calls, spreading his wings.

Rex looks up as he lays on top of the laughing and cuddling Ruby before sprinting off. Ruby smiling and giving a wave towards them as Rex jumps onto Storm's back. "Make sure to bring him by again someday."

"Will do…do you want us to take the corgi?" Storm asks, noticing Zwei still atop Rex.

Zwei barks happily as the professors turn to stare at Ruby and she blushes embarrassed. She tries to give an innocent wave as the others either laugh or snicker behind a hand. "Yeah…might be better."

"We will return him when we get to said school," Tanya informs before they all watch with wide eyes as she flies up under her own power through the hole.

"That's my wife," Storm says proudly and takes off after her.

"Weird couple," Yang says jokingly.

"You were watching her ass," Blake says.

Yang sticks her tongue out at her while Weiss stares at where Storm disappeared.


End file.
